


De la cousine à la soeur de James Potter

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Marauders' Era, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Deathly Hallows
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après une encontre fatale avec des mangemorts, Anastasia Potter se réveille et rencontre le Destin, qui pour la récompenser de ses sacrifices va lui donner une nouvelle chance une nouvelle vie. Elle sera la cousine de James Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Réveille toi, allons je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi. Je ne suis pas le Temps."

"Ce furent sur ces mots que se réveilla Anastasia Lily Potter. Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Dès que les dernières minutes avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux lui revinrent elle se redressa d'un coup, cherchant les deux mangemorts qui l'ont attaqué. Mais aucune trace d'eux, elle se trouvait dans un bureau, sans porte et fenêtre. Il y avait devant elle un homme mais alors qu'il ne portait pas de masque, elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer clairement son visage. 

"Et bien qu'attends tu assieds toi. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on n'avait pas beaucoup de temps."

"Pas beaucoup de temps pour quoi ? Vous êtes qui ? Où on est ? Où sont les mangemorts qui m'ont attaqués ?"

"Je suis le Destin et tu es dans les lymbes et dans mon bureau. Quant à tes agresseurs ils ont été arrêtés par des aurors."

"Dans les lymbes ? Mais il faut être mort pour être dans les lymbes non ?"

"Exact. Jeune fille regarde toi."

Curieuse Anastasia obéit, et elle hurla. Dans sa poitrine il y avait une plaie sanglante et elle avait un poignard dans le ventre . Probablement le même que celui qui lui avait fait la plaie à la poitrine.

"Oh par Merlin. Je suis morte."

"En effet mais vas-tu le rester là est la question."

"Quoi ? Mais je suis déjà retourné une fois après l'horcruxe, c'est impossible que je le refasse encore non ?"

"C'est en effet impossible pour toi de retourner d'où tu viens, tes blessures sont trop graves, les dégâts trop important également."

"Alors de quoi exactement parlez vous ?"

"J'ai dit qu'il était impossible que tu retournes d'où tu viens mais je peux t'envoyer ailleurs."

"Où m'enverriez vous ? Et pourquoi feriez vous ça ?"

"Je ferais ça comme une excuse ou une récompense. Tu vois ça comme tu veux. Je me suis beaucoup mêlé de ta vie. J'avais besoin d'une championne et tu as rempli tout ce que je désirais que tu fasses. Je te donne maintenant une possibilité de vivre sans être l'ennemie de Jedusor. Et par rapport à ton autre question ce n'est pas où qu'il faut te demander mais quand."

"Quand ? Vous voulez me renvoyer dans le temps ?"

"Oui, tu auras une famille et des amis. Le danger sera bien moins grand et tu ne seras plus ma championne."

"De combien vous voulez me renvoyer. Et quelle serait cette famille ?"

"Je te renverrai a peu avant que James Potter ne rentre à Poudlard, lui et ses parents seraient ta famille."

"Comment c'est possible ? Je vais juste apparaître de nulle part."

"Pas exactement; Vois tu Charlus Potter, ton grand père, avait un frère plus jeune que lui. Il est parti peu de temps avant la naissance de ton père. Son nom était Edmund Potter, il a eu une fille avec une sorcière du nom de Bianca Lucas, une sang mêlé. Sa compagne est morte en donnant naissance à leur fille. Edmund est donc devenu un père célibataire. Le problème c'est que durant la guerre contre Grindelwald il c'était illustré comme un bon sorcier. Jedusor a donc profité du fait qu'il n'était pas ans un bâtiment avec des protections de plusieurs siècles pour attaquer. Edmund a retenu les assaillants pour que sa fille ait le temps de courir suffisamment loin pour que son porte loin marche. Il a été tué dans la bataille. Sa fille avait alors sept ans, le porte au loin l'emmena chez ses grand-parents maternels, qui la traitèrent comme les Dursley te traitaient mais non à cause de sa magie mais parce qu'ils la blâmaient pour la mort de Bianca. Peu avant son dixième anniversaire le village où elle vivait fut attaqué par des mangemorts. Ce fut un massacre et lorsque les aurors arrivèrent elle était morte ainsi que tous les autres villageois."

"Pourquoi vous me racontez cela ?"

"Parce que je vais envoyer ton âme dans le corps de cette petite fille et tu auras ses souvenirs en plus des tiens."

"Je vais la posséder ?"

"Non, cette fille est morte dans tous les cas, son âme est dans les mains de la Mort, c'est inchangeable. Mais la tienne n'y est pas, pas encore en tout cas. Laisse moi t'expliquer. La Mort t'aime bien, tu n'as pas cherché à avoir le pouvoir de ses reliques, et tu avais accepté ta mort, en plus de ça tu lui as permis d'avoir Jedusor qu'elle hait. Il a osé penser qu'il lui était supérieur et donc tu as les faveurs de la Mort. Elle est donc d'accord de te donner une chance d'une vie meilleure. Si tu accepte ton âme sera transporté dans le corps de cette fille et tu garderas ton nom. Cela si tu n'abandonnes pas."

"Si je n'abandonne pas ?"

"Vois tu elle a choisi d'accepter la mort, elle ne s'est pas battue pour rester en vie. Car bien que ses blessures étaient graves elles n'étaient pas forcément mortelles. Alors que toi tu es têtue. Par contre je dois te prévenir, tu subiras un test."

"Un test ? Et puis je vois pas où vous voulez en venir, je ne vois pas vraiment la vie heureuse avec une famille dont vous m'avez parlé."

"Tu l'auras après, si tu remplis le test, tu seras emmené à Saint Mangouste, où on te soigneras et où on feras une analyse et les guérisseurs découvriront que non seulement tu es une sorcière mais tu es aussi la nièce de Charlus Potter un auror prometteur. Il t'adoptera non seulement parce que c'est la chose à faire mais aussi parce que lui et sa femme Dorea ont toujours voulu avoir un autre enfant mais ne le pouvait pas à cause de complication lors de l'accouchement de James. Tu auras alors un an avant de partir à Poudlard pour apprendre à connaître ta famille et guérir de tes blessures."

"J'aurai besoin d'un an pour guérir ?"

"Cela encore dépendra de temps, vois-tu le test dont je te parlais c'est que tu vas subir les blessures faites à la fille mais en plus tu auras celle que tu subis à présent. La Mot n'accepte de te laisser partir que si tu montres que tu peux survivre aux blessures qui t'ont envoyé à elle."

"Mais comment je peux survivre à ça ?"

"Elles seront moins grave, là elles sont comme elles étaient au moment où tu es morte, je réduirai leur portée. Je souligne que en plus de ces deux blessures tu auras une blessure à la jambe causée par Fenrir Greyback, mais tu ne seras contaminée, ce n'était pas un soir de pleine lune. Ainsi que deux ou trois autres sorts. Mais rien que tu ne peux combattre j'en suis sur. Alors qu'en dis tu ?"

"Je vais être dans le corps d'une fille de dix ans ?"

"Techniquement neuf, je vais te laisser la même date d'anniversaire et l'attaque à lieu début juin."

"Et je dois survivre à des blessures, c'est tout ce que vous me demandez ?"

"Exact, rien de plus. Acceptes-tu ?"

"Oui j'accepte, je veux avoir cette vie et connaître mon père."

"Ce sera ton cousin, pas ton père."

"Oui, je veux avoir cette vie comme la cousine de James Potter."

"Qu'il en soit ainsi. Bonne chance chère amie."

"Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?"

"Rien du tout, au revoir."

A ces mots le sol se déroba sous les pieds d'Anastasia qui tomba dans le vide en hurlant.


	2. Le réveil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'adore le surnom d'Ania pour Anastasia donc je l'appellerai ainsi plus souvent que son nom de naissance  
> En italique c'est ce qu'elle pense au cours d'un dialogue  
> Durant le dialogue entre le guerisseur, l'auror et Ania, le guérisseur sera en normal, l'auror en souligné et Ania en italique souligné.

Ania eut l'impression d'être en enfer lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, elle eut vaguement conscience qu'il y avait encore des mangemorts autour d'elle, et elle voyait que le village était en flamme, elle n'entendait plus aucun cri. 

"Quel dommage que ce ne soit pas la pleine lune j'aurais adoré la déchiqueter avec mes griffes et mes crocs"

_Greyback, génial, quand est-ce que les aurors arrivent. L'attaque a commencé il y a plus d'une heure._

"Contrôle tes pulsions Greyback, je suis sûr que notre maître sera ravi de te laisser t'amuser avec d'autre moldus un soir de pleine lune. Celle-ci est bientôt morte de toute façon, si elle ne l'est pas déjà."

_Sa voix est comme familière, très traînante mais ça peut pas être Malfoy, il est trop jeune et il semble être aux commandes, son père peut être._

"Bon allons-y, les aurors arrivent."

Elle entendit ensuite les bruits habituels par rapport aux apparitions, et elle n'eut rien pour se distraire de la douleur, elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pouvait tenir comme ça. Heureusement elle n'eut pas à s'interroger bien longtemps, un groupe d'aurors apparut à l'endroit où les mangemorts se trouvaient avant. Un d'entre eux se précipita vers elle et après la vérification qu'elle était encore vivante elle fut transporté à Saint Mangouste. La voyant éveillé un guérisseur lui jeta un sort pour l'endormir. 

Au lieu de connaître la douce inconscience et le repos elle fut transporté dans le passé de son corps.

Elle revit son père Edmund, tous les jeux qu'il faisait avec elle, les histoires de Poudlard, de Bianca sa femme adorée. es jeux de quidditch, la passion des livres qu'il lui avait donné. Son amour pour les runes et ses tentatives pour lier les objets moldus au monde sorcier.

Elle vit son père lui donner un médaillon tout simple en apparence mais quand elle l'ouvrait il y avait une photo de Edmund et Bianca ensemble lorsque Bianca était enceinte, une photo de Edmund et sa fille, il y avait deux autres trous pour deux photos. Son père lui avait dit que ce serait pour quand elle construirait sa propre famille.

Elle revit tout ça rapidement et puis revécut la nuit de sa mort. Tout allait bien, il lui racontait une autre histoire à propos de lui et Bianca lorsqu'il se redressa brusquement. Lui dit qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète tout irait bien. Elle devait sortir de la maison par la porte secrète qui était dans sa chambre et activer le mot de passe de son bracelet qui était un porte-au-loin qui l’emmènerait chez ses grand-parents. Elle fit ce que son père lui avait ordonné, et apprit par la suite qu'il avait été tué. Elle avait passé les presque trois ans chez ses grands parents à faire les corvées et s'entendre dire que c'était sa faute si sa mère était morte.

Jusqu'au jour de l'attaque, dès qu'elle avait vu les sorciers elle avait reconnu leur masque, les mêmes que ceux qu'elle avait brièvement vu la nuit de la mort de son père. à encore elle avait couru mais Greyback l'avait attrapé par la jambe et avait manqué de lui arracher. Ensuite un des mangemorts lui avait jeté des sorts qui lui avaient causé beaucoup de douleur.

 

Ania sombra peu après dans un sommeil sans rêves, losqu'elle se réveilla elle avait très mal à la jambe ainsi qu'à la poitrine et au ventre. Elle avait des difficultés à respirer. 

"Bonjour, je suis le Guérisseur Gallo, comment vous sentez vous ?"

_"Bonjour, j'ai mal ... à la jambe, .. ainsi qu'au ventre et à  ... la poitrine."_

"D'accord, voulez-vous un peu d'eau ?"

_"Oui s'il vous plait."_

"Ne tentez pas de vous lever vous êtes gravement blessée. Voila doucement" dit-il tout en l'aidant à boire. "Je reviens dans un instant, je dois aller chercher l'auror qui devra prendre votre déposition, vous n'aurez ainsi à raconter votre histoire qu'une seule fois comme ça. D'accord ?"

_"Oui."_

"Besoin de quoi que ce soit avant que j'y aille ?"

_ "Non, merci." _

Il sortit de la salle et à peine cinq minutes revint avec un autre homme, alors que la robe du guérisseur était verte, celle de l'auror était noire toute simple.

"Bonjour je suis Auror Stevens. Je vais vous posez des questions sur vous et sur ce qui c'est passé. Certaines sont juste une confirmation, d'accord ?"

_"D'accord."_

"N'hésitez pas à nous dire si vous êtes fatiguée vous avez besoin de repos." dit le guérisseur Gallo, elle acquiesça faiblement.

"Bien quel est votre nom ?"

_"Anastasia Bianca Potter"_   _ouah c'est bizarre c'était vraiment instincif, ça doit être mon nom dans ce temps_

"Comment êtes vous liée avec les Potter ?"

_"Edmund Potter était mon père."_

"Qui est votre mère ?" 

_ "Bianca Lucas."  _

"Où se trouve-t-elle ?" 

_ "Elle est morte à ma naissance."  _

"Je suis désolé. Je vais maintenant passer aux questions concernant ce qui vous ait arrivé. D'accord ?" 

_"Oui."_

"Très bien comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé au village de Carchanster ?" 

_"Il y a un peu plus de deux ans, la maison où je ... vivais avec mon père .., a été attaqué par des personnes en noir qui avait ... tous un masque sauf un. Mon père m'avait ordonné de m'enfuir et d'utiliser ... le porte-au-loin qui m'a emmené chez les parents de ma mère. J'y ai vécu depuis. C'est dans ce village qu'a eu lieu l'attaque."_

"Très bien. Anastasia.." 

_ "Ania s'il vous plait."  _

"Très bien Ania, est ce que vous vous rappelez de quelque chose qui nous permettrait d'identifier vos agresseurs ?" 

_ "Pour l'attaque contre mon père ou celle du village ?"  _

"Les deux si possible." 

_"Pour mon père, ils étaient cinq, et celui qui avait pas de masque avait des yeux rouges, il était très laid et effrayant. Les autres je sais pas. Pour l'attaque d'hier .."_

"C'était il y a cinq jour Ania, vous avez beaucoup dormi."

_"Cinq jours ?"_

"Oui, tes blessures sont très graves."

"Par rapport à l'attaque de Carchanster de quoi vous rappelez-vous ?"

_ "Il y avait de la fumée et des cris partout. Quand j'ai vu leur masque j'ai eu peur .. j'ai essayé de m'enfuir .. mais il y en a qui m'a poursuivi et il m'a tiré par la jambe avec sa main. J'ai eu très mal et je suis tombé. Ensuite un autre homme est apparu et il m'a jeté des sorts qui m'ont fait .. très mal, puis il a sorti un couteau et me la planté dans la poitrine et dans le ventre... Il voulait que je me sente mourir. C'est ce qu'il a dit, et celui qui m'avait attrapé riait... Ensuite quelqu'un d'autre est arrivé, il semblait être le chef de la mission. Les autres lui ont obéit quand il a dit qu'ils devaient partir. Il avait une voix traînante. Il a parlé de son maître a celui qui m'avait attrapé la jambe. Celui qui m'a fait mal à la jambe c'était Fenrir Greyback." _

"Vous êtes sure ?" 

_"Oui, il a dit qu'il regrettait que ce soit pas une pleine lune ... et c'est là que l'homme à la voix traînante a dit que leur maître donnerait d'autres moldus pour jouer lors de la pleine lune. Il fallait qu'il contrôle ses pulsions. C'est ce qu'il a dit. Après je sais pas c'est un peu flou."_

"D'accord, merci beaucoup pour votre aide. Bon rétablissement."

"Au revoir."L'auror sortit après les salutations aux guérisseur.

 

"Guérisseur Gallo ?"

"Oui Ania ?"

"Qu'est ce que j'ai ? Quand est ce que je pourrai bouger ?"

"Je ne sais pas Ania je suis désolé."

"Qu'est ce que j'ai ?"

"Ta jambe droite a été bien abîmée, Greyback a failli te l'arracher. Tu pourras marcher de nouveau ne t'inquiètes pas. Juste ça prendra du temps et ce ne sera pas facile."

 **"Et** le reste ?"

"Tu as été exposé au sortilège Doloris, un Impardonnable, ce qui n'a pas aidé ta jambe. Mais tes blessures les plus graves sont celles que t'a fait ce couteau."

"Comment ça ?"

"Une blessure au couteau est normalement facile à guérir mais ce couteau a été ensorcelé. Du coup tes blessures résistent à la magie. Vois tu une blessure faite par de la magie noire est très difficile à guérir. Et tu souffres de deux blessures à des endroits très délicats. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est protéger tes organes. La plaie en elle même devra guérir presque toute seule. Il te faudra donc pas faire de geste brusque et tu passeras beaucoup de temps alité. Avec les potions, les baumes et les consignes adéquates tu devrais guérir. Et pouvoir te déplacer sans problèmes pour Noël.

"Noël ? Mais c'est dans super longtemps."

"Je sais Ania, mais les blessures que tu as ont failli te tuer. Ces cinq jours ont été très compliqué. Mais je pense que tu devrais boire un peu de soupe avant de te coucher. Tu as l'air fatiguée."

"D'accord." Elle but sa soupe aidé par le guérisseur. "Guérisseur ?"

"Tu peux m'appeler Jean si tu veux."

"Merci, je voulais savoir ce qui allait m'arriver maintenant ?"

"Cela va dépendre de Mr et Mrs Potter. Je suis navré je n'en sais pas plus. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas d'accord. Alors repose toi."

Ania obéit et quelques minutes plus tard et elle dormait profondément endormie.

 

  **Le lendemain matin au Manoir Potter**

"Charlus !" cria la voix de Dorea Potter du salon où elle était assise. "Viens au salon s'il te plait"

"J'arrive" répondit la voix de son mari qui en effet arriva quelques minute après."Qu'est ce que tu voulais ? Oh bonjour Stevens. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?"

"Potter, est ce que je peux venir ?" répondit la voix d'auror Stevens depuis la cheminée

"Bien sur."

Après les salutations d'usage Charlus demanda.

"Que me vaut ta visite lors de mon jour férié ?"

"La fillette, que nous avons découvert lors de l'attaque du village de Carchenster, s'est réveillée hier après midi. Elle a confirmé ce que les guérisseurs avaient découverts."

"C'est à dire. Et en quoi ça nous concerne ?"

"C'est la fille de Edmund Potter et de Bianca Lucas. Anastasia Bianca Potter, elle a environ dix ans."

"La fille d'Edmund ? Mais, comment n'a t-elle pas été retrouvé plus tôt ?"

"Son père lui a ordonné de s'enfuir et il a donné sa vie pour qu'elle survive. Elle a été envoyé via porte au loin chez les parents de sa mère, qui est morte en couche."

"Comment va-t-elle ? "intervint Dorea voyant que son époux n'était pas en état de poser davantage de question.

"Elle est vivante, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris il s'en ait fallu de peu. Il faut demander aux guérisseurs les infos de ce genre. Moi j'en sais guère plus."

"Ses grands-parents ?"

"N'ont pas survécu à l'attaque."

"Alors ?"

"Elle n'a personne."

"Elle nous a nous." s'exclama Charlus.

"Je vais vous laissez discuter en famille, je dois retourner aux bureaux. Bon courage et bonne journée."

Il s'en alla vite, ne voulant pas gêner.

"Charlus .."

"Non Dorea écoute moi, je n'ai jamais essayé de me réconcilier avec mon frère après la dispute qu'il y a eu entre mon père et lui. J'ai appris il y a presque trois ans que mon frère était mort. J'apprends aujourd'hui que j'ai une nièce. Je veux la connaître."

"Charlus j'allais te dire que j'accepterai sans soucis que nous nous occupions d'elle. Je veux juste que nous en parlions à James et il faut aussi savoir ce qu'elle en pense."

"Tu es géniale. J'appelle James. James ! James viens au salon."

"Qu'est ce qui se passe papa. J'ai rien fait."

"Nous reviendrons sur ce point plus tard jeune homme."

"Oui maman."

"James, ta mère et moi avons découvert à l'instant que mon frère Edmund avait eu une fille avant sa mort."

"J'ai une cousine ?"

"Oui James, elle est blessée en ce moment. "

"Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais rencontré ?"

"Elle a été découverte lors de l'attaque d'il y a quelque jours. Nous ne savons pas encore l'étendue de ces blessures."

"Ton père et moi, nous voulions savoir si tu voudrais, et si elle veut aussi bien sûr, qu'elle vienne vivre ici. Chez nous."

"OUI !!! Ce serait trop génial. Mais pourquoi ? Elle a pas sa maman ?"

"Non James, apparemment la femme de mon frère est morte en lui donnant le jour."

"Oh la pauvre. Ça veut dire que ça peut être ma sœur ? Comment elle s'appelle ? Elle a quel âge ?"

"Elle s'appelle Anastasia, elle a environ dix ans."

"Ah je suis son grand frère alors."

"James attends, nous ne savons pas encore sa réponse."

"Oh ... Mais on saura quand ?"

"Je me disais que tu pourrais aller la voir tout seul chéri. Te présenter et si elle veut bien nous irions la rencontrer demain ?"

"Oui chérie, je vais aller la voir, je me change avant."

"Mais papa je veux la voir aussi."

"Va te changer chéri je m'en charge." Charlus sortit pour aller passer une tenue plus présentable. " James, Anastasia a vécu une expérience très traumatisante, et elle est blessée, elle ne nous connait pas, nous devons y aller en douceur. Tu comprends ?"

"Oui mais pourquoi je peux pas y aller aujourd'hui, elle irait peut être mieux avec quelqu'un de mon âge que papa non ?"

"James je ne sais pas si elle sait qu'elle a un cousin. En plus elle risque d'être très fatiguée. Elle ne s'est réveillé qu'hier. Tu la verras surement demain.

"Je risque de lui faire peur ?"

"Non bonhomme mais de la surprendre oui, et je ne sais pas encore ce dont elle souffre. J'y vais, je reviendrai bientôt et j'essaierai de répondre à un maximum de tes questions d'accord James ?"

"Oui papa."

"Bon courage chéri."

"Merci, à tout à l'heure."

 

**Hôpital Ste Mangouste**

"Bonjour excusez moi. Je voudrais savoir où est située Anastasia Potter."

"Au quatrième étage, demandez le Guérisseur Gallo."

"Merci beaucoup."

C'est ainsi que Charlus monta au quatrième étage et chercha le guérisseur. 

"Bonjour excusez-moi, je suis Mr Potter êtes vous bien le guérisseur Gallo ?"

"C'est en effet moi Mr Potter. Un plaisir."

"De même, on m'a dit que c'était vous qui étiez en charge du dossier de ma nièce."

"C'est exact."

"Je voulais savoir si il était possible de la voir et de savoir ce qu'elle avait."

"C'est en effet possible Miss Potter a été très gravement blessée et elle a failli mourir. Nous ne pouvons réparer tout les dégâts qui ont été fait."

"Que lui est-il arrivé ?"

"Suivez moi Mr Potter, nous allons discuter dans mon bureau. Asseyez vous. "

"Alors ?"

"Fenrir Greyback a manqué de lui arracher une bonne partie de la jambe droite, elle pourra remarcher ne vous en faites pas, mais ça lui demandera du temps ainsi qu'une béquille. "

"Qu'y a-t-il d'autre ?"

"En plus d'une exposition au Doloris elle a été poignardé. En règle générale nous pouvons guérir les plaies faites par lames assez rapidement malheureusement la lame est imprégné de magie, mais beaucoup de magie noire."

"Qui sont très difficile à guérir avec de la magie."

"Correct, elle a été poignardé à la poitrine et au ventre. Nous avons réussi à agir à temps et ses organes n'ont pas été trop abîmés. Rien d’irrémédiable en tout cas. Mais le problème sont les deux plaies. Elles sont profondes et mettront du temps là aussi."

"Pensez vous qu'elle accepterait de venir vivre chez nous ?"

"Je ne sais pas, je pense que oui. Mais je ne la connais pas bien."

"Merci, puis je  la voir ?"

"Si et seulement si elle est réveillée. Elle a besoin de repos mais sinon je ne vois pas d'inconvénient."

"Merci beaucoup."

"Suivez moi. Vous avez de la chance elle est réveillée. Bonjour Ania comment te sens tu ?"

"Comme hier mais un peu moins comateuse."

"Très bien très bien. Mr Potter est là, tu veux bien le voir ?"

"Oui."

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"

"Est ce que je peux être un peu redressée ?"

"Un peu oui. Voilà c'est mieux."

"Oui merci gueri, je veux dire Jean."

"Bien, je vous laisse."

"Bonjour Anastasia, je m'appelle Charlus Potter et je suis ton oncle."

"Bonjour monsieur."

"Tu peux m'appeler Charlus."

"D'accord."

"Tu vas bien ?"

"J'ai eu mieux mais j'ai eu de la chance, merci."

"Tu n'as besoin de rien ? Tu es confortable."

"Un peu d'eau si possible."

"Oui bien sur, là."

"Merci beaucoup."

"Pas de soucis Anastasia."

"Ania si possible."

"Pardon ?"

"Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Ania plutôt qu'Anastasia."

"D'accord, pas de soucis. Ania, je, enfin ma femme Dorea, mon fils James et moi nous demandions si tu voudrais vivre chez nous, quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital."

"Pourquoi vous me voudriez chez vous ?"

"Et bien pour plusieurs raisons. La première est que tu es la fille de mon frère, donc ma nièce et donc en quelque sorte ma responsabilité. Mais ce n'est pas la plus importante, vois-tu Dorea et moi ne pouvons pas avoir d'autre enfant et nous avons toujours voulu avoir une grande famille et tu fais partie de notre famille déjà, cela nous permettrait juste d'être là pour toi. Et en même temps nous nous aurions gagné une fille."

"Mais vous ne me connaissez pas. Et Mr Gallo a dit que j'allais mettre des mois à guérir, je ne serai qu'un poids."

"Ania, tu n'es pas et ne sera jamais un poids pour nous. Ce qui c'est passé n'est pas ta faute. Nous aimerions t'aider à aller mieux. Apprendre à te connaître aussi. Nous laisseras-tu ?"

"Votre fils, cela ne lui pose pas de soucis ?"

"Non pas du tout. Il est surexcité à l'idée d'avoir une cousine, ou une petite sœur si tu vis avec nous. Il voudrait être ton frère. Si tu le veux bien sur."

"Merci beaucoup, je veux bien mieux vous connaître et venir vivre chez vous."

"Bien, maintenant est ce que tu es assez en forme pour qu'on discute un peu ?"

"Oui je me suis réveillée il n'y a pas longtemps et je suis pas fatiguée."

"Tant mieux parce que tel que je connais James quoique Dorea ne soit guère mieux je vais subir un véritable interrogatoire quand je rentrerai. Ah j'ai réussi à te faire sourire, c'est déjà ça."

Ils discutèrent tous les deux une bonne heure avant qu'Ania commence à s'endormir. La dernière chose dont elle fut consciente fut un léger baiser sur son front.


	3. La rencontre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repères chronologiques :  
> 27 Mars 1960 : anniversaire de James  
> 31 Juillet 1961 : anniversaire d'Ania dans l'histoire  
> mort du père d'Ania : 18 Février 1968  
> attaque du village 31 Mai 1971   
> réveil d'Ania : 4 Juin 1971  
> rencontre de Charlus : 5 Juin 1971  
> rencontre de Dorea et James : 6 Juin 1971

**Ste Mangouste**

Le lendemain de la visite de Charlus, Ania se réveilla après un cauchemar en toussant et manquant de rouvrir ses blessures. Elle eut encore plus peur de se rendormir que d'habitude après un cauchemar. Jean Golli le comprenant lui apporta un livre qu'il avait fini de lire : La Compagnie de l'Anneau, le premier tome de la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux. 

Elle le lit allongée dans son lit d'hôpital, le dévorant. Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvrit. Charlus Potter y entra avec Dorea et James. 

"Bonjour Ania, comment vas-tu ?"

"Bonjour mon, pardon Charlus. Je vais bien merci et vous ?"

"Ca va, je voulais te présenter à ma femme Dorea."

"Bonjour Ania c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer."

"Bonjour madame."

"C'est Dorea ma chérie."

"Et je te présente mon fils James qui a un an de plus que toi."

"Bonjour je suis James Potter."

"Bonjour je suis Anastasia Potter mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Ania."

"Est-ce que tu aimes le Quidditch ?"

"J'aime voler mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de jouer au quidditch."

"Il faudra que je t'apprennes quand tu iras mieux, alors. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? T'es toute enrubannée."

A ces mots Ania ne put contenir un éclat de rire, qui malheureusement se transforma bien vite en gémissement de douleur suivit d'un autre, elle s'était un peu plié et elle n'arrivait pas à relâcher ses muscles.

"Mince qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Je peux faire quoi ?"

"Ania ça va ?"

"Charlus va chercher un guérisseur."

"Ania. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici ?"

"C'est ma faute,je l'ai fait rire et elle a eut mal."

"Ania, j'ai besoin que tu te relaxes, repenses au livre, voilà comme ça continu."

Tout en parlant Jean la recoucha doucement sur le lit, il lui donna ensuite deux potions, une pour la douleur et une pour relâcher les muscles. Ania put ainsi reprendre son souffle. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir Charlus la regardant d'un air très inquiet, Dorea qui semblait vouloir la prendre dans ses bras pour la protéger de tout et James qui semblait très coupable.

"Je vais bien. C'est rien James."

"Mais tu avais mal. Vous devez la guérir."

"Je fais ce que je peux bonhomme mais je ne peux pas tout guérir d'un claquement de doigts."

"Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour aider."

"James tu n'as pas à .."

"Chut Ania, tu es ma petite sœur c'est mon job de m'occuper de toi."

Ania ne trouva rien à répondre à ça. Il ne la connaissait pas et pourtant il voulait la protéger.

"Il faut juste qu'elle ne rigole pas en ce moment."

"Quoi d'autre ? Je veux aider."

"Faire en sorte qu'elle reste allongée dans son lit un maximum, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait le okay bien sur."

"Jean j'ai pas besoin me surveille."

"Tout va bien Ania, on va t'aider. Entre moi et James, et Charlus quand il ne travaille pas tu ne verras pas le temps passé."

"Oui t'inquiète pas Ania. "

"Mais mais vous ne me connaissez même pas."

"Tu vas vivre avec nous correct ?"

"Oui James."

"Et bien dans ce cas tu es ma petite sœur. Tu verras je ferai tout pour être le meilleur grand frère d monde."

"Je te l'ai dit Ania, nous sommes content que tu sois avec nous, tu fais parti de notre famille."

"Merci beaucoup."

Ania avait les larmes aux yeux à sa plus grande honte, Jean sortit rapidement pour laisser un peu de temps à la petite famille, et James prit la main d'Ania ayant peur de lui faire mal si il lui faisait un câlin.   
Lorsqu'ils se touchèrent Ania poussa une exclamation de surprise, elle ressentait les émotions de James. Il s'inquiétait réellement pour elle et il l'aimait déjà un peu. Mais son exclamation fut mal interprétée. Les trois autres Potter s'inquiétèrent immédiatement. Ania voyant ça se hâta de les rassurer.

"Non je vais bien vraiment, c'est juste que je ressens les émotions de James, ça m'a surprise."

"Tu ressens ses émotions."

"Oui. Je sais pas pourquoi."

"Ca te l'a déjà fait ?"

"Non j'arrive d'habitude juste à percevoir les émotions ambiantes mais jamais avec le degré de sensation comme avec James. C'est bizarre."

"Ania je crois que tu es une empathe."

"Une empathe ?"

"C'est quoi papa ?"

"Mais Charlus comment ?"

"C'est un vieux pouvoir transmis dans la lignée Potter de même que les métamorphomages sont connus pour être des Black. Un empathe est quelqu'un qui peut percevoir les émotions des autres. Il semblerait bien Ania que tu en sois une."

"Génial une chose de plus qui fait que je sois différente, que je sois un monstre." Ania dit tout bas mais James l'entendit.

"Tu n'es pas un monstre, et je trouve que c'est super cool que tu sois une empathe c'est génial."

Ania le dévisagea intensément essayant de détecter une trace de mensonge, n'en trouvant pas elle se tourna vers Dorea et Charlus qui lui sourirent, apparemment fiers d'elle.

Ils discutèrent un moment tous les quatre, surtout James qui racontait plein de chose à celle qui considérait comme sa petite sœur, tout en faisant attention de ne pas la faire rire. 

Au bout d'une heure Dorea et Charlus sortirent pour aller discuter avec le guérisseur des mesures qu'ils devraient prendre au Manoir Potter pour que ça convienne à l'état de santé d'Ania. James resta seul avec elle.

"Dis Ania.."

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"Est-ce que tu as une photo de tes parents. Je voudrais bien savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient, mais si tu n'en as pas c'est pas grave, la même chose si tu veux pas me la montrer..."

"James, respire, tout va bien, je suis pas fâchée ni rien. Mais pour te la montrer j'ai besoin de toi."

"Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?"

"Est-ce que tu peux attraper le médaillon posé sur la table là bas et me le donner s'il te plait."

"Bien sur tiens."

"Merci." Elle ouvrit le médaillon et lui montra les deux photos à l'intérieur.

"Ouah, ta mère était trop belle. Alors voyons, tu as les cheveux style Potter noir, le nez fin de ta mère, après je sais pas trop, ça me demandera plus d'étude. Tu veux que j'aille le reposer ?"

"Non je vais le mettre."

"Attends je te l'attache. Tu as mal ?"

"Un peu oui, ça tire beaucoup. Mais je m'en sors bien donc c'est pas trop grave."

"Je peux faire quelque chose pour que tu ai moins mal ?"

"Non James c'est gentil mais il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire."

"Est-ce que tu, .."

"James tu peux me demander ce que tu veux."

"Tu veux bien me dire ce qui t'es arrivé ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu sais déjà ?"

"Que tu étais à Carchanster durant l'attaque. Et que tu as étais attaqué par des mangemorts."

"J'ai reçu deux coup de couteau, un dans le ventre et dans la poitrine et Fenrir Greyback a failli m'arracher la jambe."

"Pourquoi tu es pas déjà guérie ?"

"Le couteau était imprégné de magie avec beaucoup de magie noire et c'est très difficile à guérir avec de la magie, ça prendra du temps."

"Et pour ta jambe ?"

"Greyback est un loup garou donc c'est déjà difficile à guérir mais en plus les guérisseurs ne veulent pas me donner une potion qui réagirait mal avec la magie qu'il y a dans mes blessures."

Après cela James ne dit rien et Ania le laissa réfléchir à sa guise. Elle même était plongé dans les souvenirs qu'elle avait avec Edmund Potter.

 

**_James Point de Vue_ **

Elle dit ça comme si c'était pas important, comme si elle était pas importante. Je me jure alors de tout faire pour lui montrer qu'elle est importante. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'aujourd'hui mais je l'aime déjà comme une sœur. Et ce qui lui ont fait ou qui tenteront de lui faire du mal auront affaire à moi. Je la protégerai.

 

_**Retour au PDV normal** _

Peu après les trois Potter partirent et laissèrent Ania à l'hôpital , elle ne pourra en sortir que lorsque sa chambre sera prête et même là Jean viendra la voir régulièrement pour surveiller la guérison. Ils étaient tous d'avis qu'elle serait bien mieux au manoir et qu'elle pourrait ainsi prendre du repos plus facilement et dans de meilleures conditions qu'à l'hôpital.

Durant la semaine qui suivit James vint tous les jours la voir avec un de ses parents, le plus souvent Dorea. Peu à peu Ania s'ouvrit et partagea les souvenirs qu'elle avait avec son père Edmund. 

Dorea et Charlus étaient ravis de voir que James et Ania se comportaient déjà comme un frère et une sœur. Ania avec certes moins de spontanéité mais elle y arrivait peu à peu. Dorea faisait aussi en sorte de venir la voir seule, pour qu'elles puissent mieux se connaître. Elle était aux anges, elle avait toujours voulu une fille pour discuter de tout et elle en avait enfin l'opportunité. Charlus n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de passer tout les jours, mais il faisait e,sorte de passer la voir dès qu'il le pouvait. 

C'est ainsi que lorsque le jour de sortie d'hôpital arriva, Ania était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les Potter. Elle fut transporté dans le manoir avec un porte au loin spécial,exprès pour les blessés qui devaient être déplacé avec un minimum de mouvement. 

James et Charlus l'attendaient au Manoir dans sa chambre, Dorea et Jean l'accompagnaient. Elle fut installée dans le lit avec délice.

"Bien, je passerai dans deux jours pour les examens et commencer à voir quels mouvements tu peux commencer à faire. Mais si il y a le moindre soucis n'hésitez pas à me contacter d'accord."

"Oui merci beaucoup sir." répondit Charlus

"Vous inquiétez pas je la surveille." dit James et Ania ne put réprimer un grognement.

Au cours de la semaine écoulée les seules tensions qu'il y avait entre elle et James consistaient de ce qu'elle pouvait ou non faire. Il était vraiment très protecteur. Ania qui était très indépendante avait du mal à ne pas hurler.

"Je te fais confiance James, veille bien sur elle."

"Jean, je suis capable de me débrouiller."

"Bien sur Ania, j'ai jamais dit le contraire. Au revoir tout le monde."

Il sortit accompagné par le rire de Charlus et Dorea.

"Bien ma chérie, si ça te va nous mangerons ici avec toi, Mipsy est ton elfe de maison attitrée, elle est là pour t'aider. Comme c'est l'été et que Jean nous a dit que nous pouvions le faire, tu pourras être dehors un peu. Nous te transporterons, ainsi tu ne te feras pas mal. Il y a des chaises longues dehors où tu pourras t'installer."

"Cool, comme ça tu pourras me voir voler."

"Ensuite si tu as besoin de quelque chose que Mipsy  ne peut te fournir, demande nous. Notre bibliothèque a de nombreux ouvrages qui je suis sure peuvent t'intéresser. Aussi comme tu m'as dit que tu aimais dessiner je t'ai acheter cela."

A ces mots Dorea lui tendit un carnet à croquis avec tout ce qui fallait pour qu'elle puisse dessiner. C'était son père qui lui avait appris et Ania était curieuse de voir si elle avait du talent. N'ayant jamais eu la possibilité d'essayer dans son ancienne vie. Ania remercia Dorea chaleureusement. Ils dînèrent ensuite et après quelques discussions sortirent pour aller se coucher. 

Ania s'endormit ce soir là avec un grand sourire. Heureuse de la vie qui s'ouvrait devant elle.

 


	4. Un été avec les Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je dirai souvent qu'Ania est la petite sœur de James bien qu'elle soit sa cousine mais c'est parce que le lien qu'il y a entre eux devient très vite celui qu'il y a entre frère et sœur.

Une routine s'installa vite au Manoir, Ania habituée à se réveiller tôt,prenait une douche le matin largement aidé par Mipsy, ensuite elle se recouchait et dessinait pendant une bonne partie de la matinée. James venait ensuite prendre le petit déjeuner avec elle, une fois réveillé, il mettait du temps le matin. Ensuite ils discutaient jusqu'à ce que Dorea soit vienne prendre le déjeuner avec eux dans la chambre où transportait Ania dehors pour manger. 

 

Le début d'après midi consistait à regarder James voler, ensuite Ania aidé par James et Dorea faisait les exercices donné par Jean qui venait tout les deux jours. Elle devait lever les bras, doucement. Il attendait que les plaies soient plus refermées avant de la faire marcher.

Ania avait de plus en plus l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu avec les Potter. Et le sentiment était partagé. 

Un jour après que James soit allé dans le village moldu en bas du manoir il vit une chaise roulante et revint en courant au Manoir, et discuta avec Jean qui était là pour les examens d'Ania. A la fin il fut décidé que Ania allait se déplacer en chaise roulante jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse marcher. A la condition qu'elle ne soit pas celle qui fasse avancer le fauteuil roulant. Lorsque Ania apprit qu'elle allait pouvoir avoir un peu plus de liberté de mouvement elle en pleura de joie, à sa plus grande gêne et remercia James une bonne demi douzaine de fois. Il était donc courant de voir James pousser le fauteuil ou Mipsy, Ania adorait les jardins ainsi que les chiens. 

En effet le Manoir Potter avait une meute de chien et Ania adorait aller les voir et jouer avec eux. Sous la surveillance attentive de son frère qui était très inquiet et qui faisait tout pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal avec un faux mouvement. Il n'était pas inquiet à propos des chiens, ils adoraient sa sœur. Dès qu'Ania était dehors, on pouvait être sur qu'il y avait au moins un chien auprès d'elle. Charlus expliqua que c'était probablement du à son empathie.

Ania travaillait très dur pour maîtriser son empathie, elle ne voulait pas envahir la vie privé des gens. Elle faisait donc tout pour qu'il soit réduit au possible, elle n'arrivait pas à bloquer les émotions lors d'un contact en revanche. Mais elle arrivait mieux à ne pas ressentir l'émotion principale des gens sans contact, ce dont elle était très contact. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir quand son oncle et sa tante ressentaient du désir l'un pour l'autre merci beaucoup.

La lettre de Poudlard pour James finit par arriver. James ne savait pas si il en était content ou pas. Il avait toujours voulu aller à Poudlard mais là il laissait sa sœur qui ne l'accompagnerait que l'année d'après. Il passa encore plus de temps avec elle que d'habitude pour comme il disait "faire du stock de moment ensemble". A la plus grande joie de James, Ania put l'accompagner chercher ses affaires pour l'école, ils allèrent très tôt au Chemin de Traverse, ils réussirent ainsi à faire leurs achats sans la foule. Ils attirèrent des regards curieux avec le fauteuil roulant mais les ignorèrent. Ils passèrent un très bon moment tous les quatre à faire les courses.

Le 31 Juillet finit par arriver et Ania fut réveillée par un

"Bon anniversaire" de la part de James, Charlus et Dorea.

Il y avait deux gâteaux, un fait par James aidé de Dorea et un fait par les elfes.

"J'espère qu'il sera bon."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas James, je suis sûre qu'il est bon, et même dans le cas contraire je le mangerai quand même. Après tout il a été fait par mon grand frère adoré."

Sur ces mots Ania fit un bisous sur la joue de James et commença le gâteau qui était en effet très bon. 

Vint ensuite le déballage des cadeau, elle reçut une guitare de la part de Charlus. Elle devait pendant l'année où James était à Poudlard étudier. Elle allait apprendre à jouer du piano et de la guitare. Apprendre l'étiquette, ce genre de chose. Elle ne devait au début qu'apprendre que le piano mais elle voulait apprendre à jouer de la guitare. 

Dorea lui offrit des vêtements, ainsi qu'un appareil photo.

James quand à lui lui donna farces et attrapes du monde sorcier.   
Ania les remercia chaleureusement . Après son anniversaire la vie reprit son cours normal.

Peu avant le 1er Septembre, Charlus et Dorea vinrent discuter avec elle.

"Ania, ton oncle et moi nous voulions savoir si tu accepterais de devenir notre fille."

"Devenir votre fille ? Comment ?"

"Vois tu officiellement nous sommes tes gardiens , et nous voulions savoir si tu accepterais qu'on t'adopte."

"Tu seras officiellement la sœur de James." ajouta Charlus

"Nous comprenons parfaitement si tu ne veux pas, si tu refuses nous ne changerons pas du tout l'attitude que nous avons envers toi."

"Vous voulez dire que vous serez mes parents ?"

"Oui ma chérie."

"Et qu'on sera une famille ?"

"Nous sommes déjà une famille, nous te considérons comme notre fille avec ou sans papier."

"Vous seriez ma mère et mon père ?"

"Si tu veux bien nous considérez comme tel oui ma chérie."

"James est d'accord ?"

"Je crois Ania que James est vraiment très emballé par l'idée, nous avons du l'enfermer dans sa chambre pour venir discuter avec toi." dit Charlus en rigolant

"Oui je veux bien que vous m'adoptiez."

A ces mots Dorea prit doucement Ania dans ses bras, et Charlus fit de même. C'est sur ce spectacle que James arriva après avoir réussi à sortir de sa chambre.

"Tu as dit oui ?"

Ania hocha la tête et James commença une danse de la victoire pour le plus grand amusement de tout le monde.

Ania avait trouvé une famille. Un père droit et avec un grand sens de l'humour, une mère stricte mais en même temps très douce et un frère surprotecteur et un peu fou. Elle ne l'aurait changé pour rien au monde.


	5. Un trimestre loin de l'autre mais un Noël réuni

Le 1er Septembre finit par arriver James avait fait sa valise et se leva tôt le matin pour aller voir sa sœur. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accompagner à la gare, il y aurait trop de monde. Elle risquait de se faire bousculer dans son fauteuil roulant et elle n'avait pas encore un contrôle suffisant sur son empathie pour se trouver dans une foule. Jean avait en plus de tout ça déconseillé le voyage craignant qu'elle ne panique dans une telle foule. Il comptait donc passer un maximum de temps avec sa petite sœur. 

Ils discutèrent un moment et puis ce fut le moment des aux revoir. Ils se serrèrent l'un cintre l'autre et après s'être promis d'écrire James partit avec Dorea et Charlus, Ania resta avec Mipsy.

Au cours du trimestre James envoya au moins deux lettres par semaine à sa sœur pour lui raconter tout à propos de Poudlard, ainsi qu'à propos de ses amis Sirius, Remus et Peter. Ania réfléchit beaucoup au comportement qu'elle adopterai par rapport à Peter et finit par décider de voir selon ce que son empathie lui disait. Elle entendit parler de toutes les blagues qu'ils faisaient ensemble, elle transmettait un peu d'information à leur parents mais pour la plupart ne disait pas grand chose.

De son côté elle lui racontait comment avancer ses leçons de piano et de guitare. Ainsi que la rééducation qu'elle faisait. Elle devait marcher de plus en plus longtemps au fil du semestre. Et lorsque Noël arriva elle ne se servait du fauteuil que quand elle était épuisée. Elle devait par contre faire toujours attention à ses mouvements. La cicatrisation des plaies était très longue, preuve de la magie qu'il y avait dans le couteau. Son corps devait lutter contre afin de se réparer. Cependant Jean était très enthousiaste des progrès accomplis. 

Elle réussit peu à peu à rester de plus en plus longtemps debout et en profita pour cuisiner un peu. Elle adorait ça. Les parents avaient protestés au début, craignant qu'elle ne se fatigue mais après avoir vu Mipsy attaché Ania à une chaise pour qu'elle se repose, lui faisait confiance pour veiller sur leur fille. En effet ils ne pouvaient pas toujours être là. Dorea participait dans de nombreuses œuvres de charité, créant aussi des alliances politique pour les réunions du Magenmagot. C'était elle qui faisait les recherches sur les projets de loi. Charlus lui travaillait dur comme auror. Il voulait, avec le reste du département, arrêter Voldemort rapidement.  

Ania passait donc du temps avec eux lorsqu'ils le pouvaient, surtout lors du dîner, sinon elle était avec son professeur de musique, ou avec Mipsy. Ania en profitait pour faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque. Parfois elle envoyait des idées de blagues à James, mais le plus souvent elle étudiait les runes pour réussir à faire fonctionner les objets moldus dans le monde sorcier. Elle passait toujours du temps dehors avec les chiens, réapprenait aussi à faire des potions. D'une chose à l'autre Décembre arriva, et Ania apprit qu'elle passerait une partie des vacances de James avec les maraudeurs. En effet la deuxième semaine des vacances le manoir verrait arriver les trois amis.

 

Finalement le jour J arriva, James rentrait à la maison, malheureusement Ania ne pouvait pas accompagner Dorea, toujours à cause de la foule. Ania resta donc à la maison attendant impatiemment que James arrive. Lorsqu'il fut là il se précipita de suite vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, 

"Ania, tu es debout. Oh tu m'as tellement manqué et j'ai pleins de trucs à te dire."

"Encore avec toutes les lettres que vous vous êtes échangés, j'avais presque peur que vous n'ayez rien à vous dire pendant les vacances." dit Dorea avec un sourire taquin

"Maman tu sais très bien qu'on peut pas tout dire par lettre."

"Oui Ania a raison. J'ai tellement hâte que tu rencontre mes amis. Mais toi dis moi tout."

Ils passèrent ainsi l'après midi tout les trois assis dans le salon à se raconter leur trimestre. Même si Ania savait qu'elle aurait un récit un peu différent lorsque les parents ne pourraient pas entendre. 

Le lendemain ils allèrent à Londres, afin que James et Charlus fassent leurs courses de Noël. Ania et Dorea les avaient déjà fait mais vinrent quand même pour passer  l'après midi en famille.

Le matin de Noël arriva et la grasse matinée que désirait Ania n'eut pas lieu d'être, en effet James se contint jusqu'à sept heure du matin, avant d'aller réveiller sa sœur.

"Ania lève toi. Allez."

"James dehors je dors."

"Non vu que tu me parles, allez viens, tu es la dernière couchée."

"James laisse moi tranquille. Va ennuyer papa et maman."

"Déjà fait, je t'ai laissé le plus de temps, allez viens c'est Noël, il faut déballer les cadeaux. Je te laisserai pas tranquille tant que tu seras levée et qu'on aura pas ouvert les cadeaux. Viens allez Ania."

"Okay, okay j'arrive. Tu es impossible."

Et donc doucement Ania se leva, aidé de James, elle ne pouvait pas sortir du lit toute seule. Et ils descendirent dans le salon où se trouvait le sapin qu'ils avaient décorés tous ensemble deux jours auparavant.

"Bonjour maman, bonjour papa." dit Ania en arrivant et alla les embrasser.

"Bonjour et Joyeux Noël ma chérie."

"Oui Joyeux Noël."

"Cadeaux." dit James qui maintenant que tout le monde était là se précipita sur ses cadeaux. "Ania qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"Ce sont des farces et attrapes moldues ainsi que les tours de magie moldu."

"Tu me donnes de la magie moldu ?"

"Je te donne ce qu'il pense être de la magie."

"Ouah merci, j'ai trop hâte de les utiliser sur les serpentards, ce sera génial. Attends tu es allée dans le monde moldu."

"Oui avec maman, c'était drôle."

"Oui les moldus font des choses très étrange."

Ania pensa avec amusement à leur petite excursion, l'émerveillement pour tout et toutes les questions.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée ainsi, James sauta au cou de leur parents lorsqu'il découvrit le Nimbus 1250 qui était sorti quelques mois auparavant. Il découvrit qu'il avait deux autres cadeaux de sa sœur, un équipement pour balai ce dont il fut enchanté mais l'autre un bracelet, il eut des doutes.

"Ania, tu sais que je suis pas une fille ?"

"Oui James, je sais."

"Tu m'as offert un bracelet."

"Les bijoux peuvent aussi être masculin Jamie, c'est un bracelet dit brésilien, je l'ai fait moi même. Les fils ont été ensorcelé pour te protéger des sorts mineurs."

"Génial merci, j'adore les couleurs."

Le bracelet était rouge et noir, deux couleur que James adorait. 

Ania ouvrit à son tour ses cadeaux, Jean lui avait offert d'autres livres de Tolkien a son plus grand plaisir, James lui offrit un bracelet en argent avec une multitude de pendant, l'un était un vif d'or, il y avait une licorne, un chien ainsi qu'un livre et une rose, il était magnifique.

"Le vif d'or c'est pour moi et le fait que tu veux un jour devenir attrapeuse pour l'équipe de quidditch de Griffondor, et chut tu iras la bas avec moi j'en suis sur. La licorne c'est pour ton côté doux et ton côté empathique, le chien c'est parce que tu les adore je le sais. Le livre c'est parce que tu es limite Serdaigle et que papa et toi lisez souvent ensemble. Ca le resprésente si tu veux, la rose c'est pour maman et toutes les balades que tu fais et que tu m'as fais faire dans le jardin ou les serres." 

Elle le remercia chaleureusement pour ce cadeau si parfait. Il en rougit et lui donna le cadeau de leur parents qui lui offrirent une ensemble de livre sur la mythologie des différentes parties du monde, un de ses sujets préférés. 

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Dorea qui ouvrit le cadeau que lui avait fait ensemble James et Anis, c'était foulard couleur bleu foncé, elle se souvint alors de l'avoir mentionnée lors d'une des conversations qu'Ania et elle eurent à l'hôpital, le problème de trouver un foulard assorti à ses robes. Elle en fut ravie, au grand soulagement des deux frère et sœur.

Leur père quant à lui eut droit à un nouvel étui pour sa baguette magique qu'il accrocha de suite à son bras et dans lequel il plaça sa baguette. James était apparemment très fier de lui.

Ania apprécia la journée de Noël avec les Potter énormément, elle avait beau avoir des souvenirs d'autres Noël heureux avec son père Edmund, mais aucun qu'elle avait vécu avec sa propre famille et pas celle de Ron. Mais elle ne s'autorisa pas à penser à son ancienne vie trop longtemps, en plus elle n'était pas sure qu'elle aurait pu. En effet James fut excité tout au long de la journée. Tant pour le fait que ce soit le premier noël ou il avait une sœur que le fait que demain ses amis arrivaient. 

Charlus avait une autre surprise pour elle. En effet après de longues discussion avec Jean dont elle n'avait aucune idée, Jean avait admis l'idée qu'elle pouvait voler un moment mais seulement si ce n'était pas elle qui dirigeait le balai. 

"Je ne suis certes pas un empathe comme ma fille adorée mais je peux certainement sentir à quel point voler te manque."

"Merci papa merci."

"Promets moi que dès que tu te sens bizarre ou qu'il y a le moindre problème tu nous le dis."

"Promis papa. Promis, je vous le dirai de suite."

"Bien, James est ce que tu veux .. ?"

"Oui elle monte avec moi, je serai hyper prudent, on ira pas haut ni loin."

"Parfait."

"Viens Ania on va enfin pouvoir voler ensemble."

Ils allèrent aussi vite que possible vers le stade de quidditch qu'avait le manoir, James choisit d'utiliser son ancien balais, vu qu'il avait l'habitude de le manier. Et il attendit que leur parents soient là avant de monter sur le balai et patienta jusqu'à ce que sa sœur soit bien installé grâce à l'aide de leur mère avant de décoller tout doucement. Ils firent deux fois le tour du stade avant que Ania ne signale qu'elle commençait à avoir mal. James atterri le plus délicatement possible, et aida sa sœur à se remettre debout lui servant de cane en attendant que Dorea arrive avec sa béquille.

Même si la balade avait été brève le sourire épanouie d'Ania et celui de James ne disparurent pas de la journée. Ils se couchèrent ce soir là heureux et ravi.  


	6. Les maraudeurs entrent en scène

Ania poussa un grognement résigné le lendemain matin, James était réveillé à cause de sa surexcitation du fait que ses amis arrivaient l'après midi même, il avait décidé de passer du temps avec sa petite sœur adorée. Il avait donc choisi de la réveiller à 7h du matin pour le deuxième matin d'affilé. Ania était légèrement énervée, elle avait fait quelque cauchemars et avait donc peu dormi. Ce qui la mit de mauvaise humeur durant le petit déjeuner. James ne savait pas quoi faire pour la faire sourire, elle ne lui avait presque pas adressé la parole durant le repas. Il n'aimait pas du tout quand sa sœur lui faisait la tête.

"Ania, s'il te plaît, dis moi ce que je dois faire, mais ne fais plus la tête. Je suis désolé, je te réveillerai plus aussi tôt. Promis."

"Ne promets pas quelque chose que tu ne feras pas James. Je sais aussi bien que toi que tu me réveillera tôt à mon anniversaire, au tien si on est au même endroit, sans compter Noël, le 1er Septembre..."

"Okay okay, je me rends ô puissant génie de mon esprit."

A ça Ania ne put retenir un sourire au plus grand plaisir de James.

"Je m'excuse aussi, c'est juste que j'ai pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière."

"Tes blessures ma chérie ? Tu as eu mal ? Tu veux que j'appelle Jean ?"

"Non maman, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Chérie c'est mon travail de m'inquiéter. Qu'il y a t-il ?"

"J'ai fait, ..."

"Hey Ania, tu peux tout nous dire t'inquiète pas."

"Merci Jamie. J'au eu quelques cauchemars c'est tout."

"Tu veux en parler ? A nous ou à quelqu'un d'autre c'est comme tu veux."

"Merci papa, mais ça va. Je vais bien, juste un peu grognon au réveil surtout quand il est plus tôt que prévu." finit Ania avec un sourire.

"Un peu, tu veux rire, je pense que je risquerai moins ma vie si décidai de réveiller un dragon."

"Et pourtant tu le fais encore et encore."

"Ben oui, je suis un griffondor, dans quelque siècle tu verras, il y aura ma photo à côté de la définition du courage."

A ces mots Ania éclata de rire, James bouda un peu mais vite rejoint sa sœur et ses parents dans le rire. 

Le reste de la matinée se passa agréablement, James demanda à Ania de faire un gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert de ce soir et après un peu de résistance elle céda. Ils passèrent deux heures dans la cuisine, James voulant aider fit **accidentellement** tomber la farine sur elle. Ça dégénéra vite en un combat de nourriture, qui se finit avec Dorea lorsqu'elle les découvrit et les envoya se laver, après avoir nettoyer la cuisine bien sûr.

Ils allèrent ensuite se balader dans la serre non dangereuse, avant de retourner à l'intérieur pour déjeuner.

Il était prévu que James rejoignent ses amis au Chaudron Baveur, avec Charlus qui devait de toute façon faire une course rapide à Gringotts. Dorea pendant ce temps finirait la préparation de la chambre de James pour que Sirius, Remus et Peter puissent dormir dedans. Ania quant à elle comptait profiter de quelques moments de paix avant de voir l'arrivée des farceurs.

James et Charlus partirent donc à 14h et après les politesses d'usage, il fut confirmé que Sirius resterait jusqu'à la fin des vacances donc un peu plus d'une semaine, Remus et Peter eux passeraient deux nuits et trois jours chez les Potter.

Les quatre amis étaient surexcité, non seulement ils se voyaient pendant les vacances mais en plus Sirius, Remus et Peter allaient dormir chez James. Les trois garçons étaient curieux de rencontrer (enfin) la petite sœur de James dont ils avaient tant entendu parler. Charlus avait une bonne migraine lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au Manoir. Les garçons n'avaient pas arrêtés de parler un seul instant. 

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, par porte-au-loin, James conduit de suite ses amis dans sa chambre où ils posèrent leurs affaires, puis il se tourna vers sa mère qui venait de finir de la ranger et de saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

"Maman, où est Ania ? Je veux la présenter."

"Je ne sais pas mon chéri."

"Tu crois qu'elle veut pas rencontrer mes amis ?"

"Bien sur que non."

"Alors pourquoi elle est pas là ?"

"Nous ne vous attendions pas aussi tôt, je pense qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu reviennes d'ici une heure.""

"Oh .."

A ce moment là Remus, qui avec les autres n'avaient rien dit durant l'échange tenta.

"Il n'y a pas des endroits où elle aime bien aller ? Elle s'y trouve peut être, non ?"

"Oui tu as raison Remus, tu es un génie. Suivez moi."

Les autres n'eurent guère d'autre choix que de le suivre, ne connaissant pas les lieux. Ils coururent jusqu'à la librairie, dans la chambre d'Ania, firent un détour par la cuisine avant d'aller dans la serre. Mais rien. James commençait à être inquiet, puis il se frappa le front.

"Que je suis bête."

"On va surtout pas te contredire sur ce point, mais pourquoi maintenant plus que d'habitude ?" demanda Sirius taquin

"Je ne vais même pas répondre à un commentaire si bas. Avec ce grand soleil, elle doit être dehors. Venez."

Et ils continuèrent à courir jusqu'à ce qu'ils devinèrent être Ania assise sur une chaise sous un arbre, avec trois chiens, (un berger australien, un berger belge et un yuski)  autour d'elle. Les trois amis ralentirent, James lui au contraire accéléra. 

 

**Remus PDV**

Si James ne leur avait pas dit qu'ils n'étaient que frère et sœur d'adoption, je ne l'aurais jamais su. Ils se ressemblaient tant mais en même temps les différences étaient frappantes.

Là où James avait ce port de tête quelque peu arrogant et dégageait une confiance en lui, elle dégageait une douceur. Cependant il pouvait voir une force et une obstination chez elle, probablement égale à son frère. Elle avait les pommettes plus haute que James et un teint plus pâle, mais la plus grande différence c'était leurs yeux. James avait des yeux noisettes, mais elle avait des yeux verts émeraude.   
Remus se sentit étrangement plus calme plus il se rapprochait des deux. 

"Non mais à quoi tu pensais, tu étais toute seule là dehors, tu ne peux même pas accéder à ta béquille. C'était dangereux, il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi."

"James, calme toi."

"Que je me calme, tu t'es mis en danger de manière stupide...."

"James ! Ça suffit. Premièrement Mipsy serait venue à l'instant même où j'en aurais eu besoin, ensuite je doute risquer grand chose, à l'intérieur des protections mais en plus avec Sheila, Gysmo et Goliath avec moi. Je ne risquer rien James, désolée de t'avoir inquiété mais tout va bien okay ?"

"Oui, désolé d'avoir crié. Bon ben je te présente Sirius, Peter et Remus, les gars voilà ma petite sœur."

"Hey, ravi de te rencontrer enfin, James fait que parler de toi, c'est cool de pouvoir enfin mettre un nom sur un visage. Je suis Sirius Black."

Il finit en lui tendant la main qu'elle serra aussitôt.

"Il parle beaucoup de toi aussi. Anastasia Potter, mais je préfère Ania."

Peter fut le second à s'avancer.

"Bonjour je suis Peter, Peter Pettigrow."

"Ravie de te rencontrer Peter."

Je suivis ensuite.

"Salut, moi c'est Remus Lupin."

"à la tête pensante des quatre, ravie de te rencontrer Remus, tu as beaucoup de courage pour supporter juste mon frère, je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que c'est avec les autres en plus."

Sirius et James protestèrent sur son commentaire et finirent par débattre qui était le plus intelligent entre eux, je fus donc le seul à voir une émotion de surprise passer sur son visage, lorsqu'elle me serra la main. Mais n'eut pas la possibilité de réfléchir dessus car James et Sirius décidèrent de nous impliquer dans leur débat.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute sans résultat Ania intervint.

"Et si nous vous faisions visiter les lieux. Qu'en dis tu James ?"

"Oui c'est une bonne idée, attends je t'aide."

Je vis alors un côté de James que je n'avais jamais ne serait ce que deviné jusque là, un côté doux et délicat. J'avais du mal à identifier le James que je connaissais (bruyant, loin d'être délicat et un peu arrogant ) avec le James de là. Il l'aida à se lever avec beaucoup de soin, faisant attention à se mettre à sa gauche pour qu'elle s'appuie sur lui. Il ne la lâcha que une fois qu'elle eut récupérer sa béquille que le yuski lui passa. Et même là il surveilla qu'elle soit stable avant de s'éloigner. 

Nous nous mîmes donc en route vers le manoir mais je ne pu m’empêcher de me demander ce qui lui était arrivée, jamais James n'avait fait mention d'une blessure, je n'étais apparemment pas le seul, vu que le regard de Sirius croisa le mien. Mais nous décidons alors de ne pas demander de suite. Malheureusement Peter commença à parler avant que nous puissions l'arrêter.

"Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé à la jambe pour que tu ais besoin d'une béquille ?"

Mais à la grande surprise de Remus, ainsi que Sirius, Ania ne parut du tout gênée ou blessée par cette question. Juste surprise, elle se tourna d'ailleurs de suite vers James.

"Tu ne leur as pas dit ?"

James se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air nerveux et réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

"Non, c'est ton histoire, c'est ta vie, tu décides à qui tu veux en parler."

Il avait l'air horriblement gêné, Ania sembla d'ailleurs le comprendre car elle se contenta de lui serrer légèrement la main.

"Merci James, pour répondre à ta question Peter avant d'habiter ici, je vivais à Carchanster."

"Carchanster, mais ... c'est le village qui a été attaqué et presque détruit en mai dernier." s'exclama Sirius.

"Oui, j'ai subi quelques blessures lors de l'attaque. Dont ma blessure à la jambe."

"Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ramener de mauvais souvenirs." bredouilla Peter

"Ce n'est rien Peter, ne t'en fais pas."

Elle semblait surprise et intriguée par le comportement de Peter.

"Le seul moyen que tes blessures ne soient pas guéries c'est qu'elles ont été provoquées par de la magie noire." dit Sirius lentement.

"En effet."

Elle ne put en dire davantage car nous étions arrivés à une des portes pour entrer dans le Manoir et Mrs Potter nous attendaient, elle avait l'air tendue.

"Un problème maman ?" demanda James

"Non James, je voulais juste vous dire que votre père est parti au travail, il a été appelé pour une urgence mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire maintenant que vous avez retrouvé Ania ?"

"Leur faire visiter le Manoir."

"Très bien, soyez. Ania, je te l'ai dit cent fois les chiens ne rentrent pas mouillés et avec les pattes sales dans la maison."

"Oui maman, désolée je m'en charge."

"Non, Ania c'est bon laisse."

Elle lança ensuite deux sorts à chacun des trois chiens qui furent tout propre et secs.

"Je ne fais ça que parce qu'on a des invités d'accord."

"Oui maman merci."

"Bon allez y. Ne faîtes pas de bêtises, et je vous fais confiance pour retrouver la cuisine pour le goûter ?"

"Oui maman, compte sur moi." répondit James.

Elle nous laissa ensuite.

"Ben voici la cuisine, comme vous l'avez probablement déjà deviné."

S'ensuivit alors une visite guidée du manoir, mais je fus sûr que même avec ce tour j'allais me perdre souvent. Nous retournâmes ensuite à la cuisine pour le thé et des gâteaux, James et Sirius en tête et Peter pas loin derrière, je marchais au côté d'Ania et des chiens qui ne l'avaient pas lâchée d'une semelle.

"J'en conclus que Sirius et Peter sont tout autant des ventres sur pattes que James ?"

"Oui, même si Sirius mange plus en quantité que James."

"Ouah, j'aurais jamais cru que ce soit possible." me répondit-elle en rigolant.

"Et pourtant, le trajet jusqu'au Grand Hall fut celui qu'ils mémorisèrent le plus vite."

"Et toi ?"

"Moi ?"

"Quel trajet tu as mémorisé en premier ?"

"Celui pour aller à la bibliothèque."

"Un excellent à mon humble avis."

Nous n'eurent pas le temps de discuter davantage. Après le goûter nous sommes allés nous installés dans le salon où on s'échangea nos cadeaux. A notre plus grand amusement, mes trois amis m'offrirent la même chose des Chocogrenouilles. Sirius expliqua ensuite avec de nombreuses exagérations que j'étais un chocoalcolique. On discuta tous les cinq tranquillement, jusqu'au moment du dîner, où au grand soulagement de James et d'Ania, Mr Potter se trouvait. 

Une fois que nous fûmes installés James commença à parler.

"C'était quoi l'urgence papa ?"

"Greyback a été vu."

A ces mots mon sang se figea, je luttais alors contre les souvenirs de cette nuit maudite où il m'avait mordu. Les mots de James faillirent me faire pleurer, et je n'entendis plus rien de toute la soirée après cela :

"J'espère que ce monstre se fera tuer."

Malheureusement les cauchemars ne m'épargnèrent pas cette nuit là. Je revis la nuit de ma morsure, et j'imaginais ensuite que James allait me rejeter et me traiter de monstre. 

Me réveillant en sursaut à cinq heures du matin, je sus d'instinct que je n'arriverai pas à dormir davantage. Je fis alors attention de me lever sans bruit, pour ne pas réveiller mes amis. Je me baladais sans vraiment savoir où j'allais lorsqu'une voix me fit sursauter.

"Remus ?"

C'était Ania, avec une robe de chambre et le yuski, qui me regardait d'un air inquiet.

"Remus, tu vas bien ?"

Non, j'ai envie de pleurer, le fol espoir que mes amis acceptent un jour le monstre que je suis est mort hier soir.

"Oui ça va, j'ai des insomnies. Et toi ?"

Elle me regarde un moment comme si elle me jugeait avant de répondre.

"Un cauchemar, au lieu de rester dans mon lit, je me suis dit que j'allais voir les étoiles. Tu veux nous accompagner, ou qu'on te ramène à la chambre de James ?"

"Nous ?"

"Oui Sheila et moi."

"Oh, je n'ai pas sommeil, j'aimerai bien voir les étoiles. Faut qu'on sorte ?"

"Non, au dernier étage de la maison, il y a le grenier avec un espace où on peut voir les étoiles bien au chaud. Après si tu préfères sortir .."

"Non ça ira. Mais ça ira toi, ta jambe ?"

"Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, j'y vais souvent le matin quand j'abandonne la tâche de retrouver le sommeil."

Elle me conduisit alors dans un vrai labyrinthe jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à un escalier étroit, elle me fit signe d'y aller en premier.

"Je vais être lente autant que tu admires les étoiles, avec un peu d'avance."

"Mais tu ne risque pas de tomber ?"

"Non Sheila  sera derrière moi durant la montée et au pire des cas Mipsy ou un autre elfe de maison est dans les parages."

Je monte alors doucement, attentif aux moindres détails pour être sur qu'elle n'ait pas de problème. Lorsqu'on arrivât enfin en haut, j'en fus soufflé. C'est magnifique. On a l'impression qu'on peut toucher les étoiles. Je vois qu'il y a un canapé et je m'y dirige avec elle. 

Une fois assis nous restons silencieux, ce fut elle qui brisa le silence.

"J'ai quelque chose à te dire et je veux que tu me promettes que tu restera ici."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je ne suis pas en état de te courir après, cet été peut être mais pas aujourd'hui."

"D'accord, je promet que je resterai assis."

"Bien, merci. Tout d'abord je vais te confier un secret pour que tu comprennes mieux. Sais tu ce qu'est un empathe Remus ?"

"Non."

"Un empathe est quelqu'un qui peut ressentir les émotions des gens avec la simple présence d'une personne ou un contact."

"Pourquoi ..?"

"Je te dis cela parce que j'en suis une, mais je n'ai pas particulièrement que les gens le sachent."

"Oh, je dirais rien, mais pourquoi tu me le dis, tu ne me connais pas."

"Hier quand je t'ai serré la main, j'ai ressenti quelque chose que je n'avais ressenti avant."

"Tu ... Tu sais ..?"

"Oui, je sais que tu es un loup garou Remus."

Je me levais et me mit à marcher de long en large. Pourquoi ?

"Pourquoi si tu sais, tu n'as rien dit. Tu as passé la journée avec moi, comme si tout était normal. Comme si je n'étais pas un monstre. Tu aurais du le dire à James hier il semblait d'humeur à..."

"Remus ça suffit. James ne ferait jamais ça."

"Il semblait bien vouloir tuer Greyback hier soir pourtant.."

"Oui parce que Greyback m'a fait du mal, Remus."

"Quoi ?" 

"Assied toi Remus, s'il te plaît."

Je fis ce qu'elle me demanda sans vraiment réfléchir, et là à ma plus grande stupéfaction elle me prit la main."

"La raison pour laquelle je ne peux marcher sans une béquille et parce que Greyback a failli m'arracher ma jambe droite. James ne disait pas que Greyback était un monstre à cause de ce qu'il est, mais à cause de ce qu'il fait. Tu n'es pas un monstre Remus, tu es quelqu'un de gentil. Un monstre est quelqu'un qui veut faire souffrir, veut tuer, blesser. Tu n'es pas ça. J'ai passé l'après midi d'hier avec toi comme si tout était normal, parce que pour ça l'est."

"Mais, ..."

"Remus voulais tu être mordu ?"

"Non!! Mais ça ne change pas que je suis.."

"Tu es quelqu'un de bon à qui il est arrivé de mauvaises choses. Ça ne fait pas de toi un monstre. Je suis sure à 100 % que si jamais un jour James le découvre, tu resteras son ami. Je ne peux pas parler pour Sirius et Peter car je ne les connais pas suffisamment, mais je connais mon frère. Tu resteras l'ami avec qui il fait des blagues, et qui as une addiction au chocolat. "

"Mais si Greyback t'a fait ça, pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ?"

"Remus, la nuit où il m'a blessé, ce n'était pas le seul, des sorciers l'ont fait aussi. Pourquoi si je ne déteste pas tous les sorciers pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait, devrais-je détester tous les loups garous pour les actions d'un ?"

A ces mots je ne put me retenir plus longtemps, je fond en larme et je sens Ania qui me prend doucement dans ses bras et Sheila qui bouge sa tête des pieds d'Ania, pour la placer sur mes genoux.

Les bras d'Ania autour de moi me font me sentir pour la première fois accepté entièrement. Elle sait et elle s'en moque quand même. Quand je lève mes yeux vers les siens, je ne vois pas la tristesse et le regret qu'il y a dans ceux de mon père, ou la pitié que je vois dans ceux de ma mère. Non juste une calme compréhension. 

Je finis par pleurer jusqu'à l’épuisement et la dernière chose dont j'ai conscience ce sont les genoux d'Ania sous ma tête et ses doigts qui passent dans mes cheveux. Et puis je ne sais plus rien. Je suis emporté dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	7. Un reste de vacances plus reposant

Ania continua pendant un long moment à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Remus, elle le faisait à présent de manière assez distraite. Après avoir donné un message à transmettre à James lorsqu'il se réveillerait pour lui dire où elle et Remus étaient, elle prit le temps de penser. Elle n'était pas sure à quoi elle s'était attendue en rencontrant les maraudeurs la veille, mais tout avait été différent. 

Elle pensait qu'elle allait haïr Peter pour ce que le Peter d'où elle venait lui avait fait. mais au cours des mois où James lui parlait de ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard, elle avait commencé à faire une séparation de Peter, celui qu'il était aujourd'hui et celui qu'il restait de devenir. Mais plus que tout ce qui lui avait vraiment permit de faire la différence ce fut ses yeux, il avait un regard doux, pas du tout comme celui qu'elle connaissait. Elle ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé pour avoir poussé le Peter gentil à devenir qui il était mais elle ferait tout pour l'éviter.

Et au niveau de ses émotions, elle avait été surprise de voir à quel point il était semblable à Remus, et même à Sirius. Ils avaient tous les trois de grosses insécurités. Différentes de James, James n'a jamais eu à douter l'amour de ses parents comme Sirius ou Remus, ou la capacité de se faire des amis et de leur faire confiance, une chose que les trois autres partageaient. Remus avait peur de ne pas être accepté parce qu'il était un loup garou, Peter n'avait pas du tout confiance en lui et avait peur qu'on se moque de lui. Sirius lui était plus complexe, il avait peur que ses amis ne le soit que à cause de sa famille, et il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour eux, comme il ne l'était pas pour ses parents.

Elle réfléchissait encore lorsque les trois garçons arrivèrent dans le grenier. Elle leur fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller Remus. Ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils autour du canapé où elle était installé avec Remus et Sheila. Ils commencèrent ensuite à chuchoter.

"Qu'est ce qu'il a ?" demanda Sirius tout bas

"Je l'ai trouvé errant dans les couloirs, on s'est installé pour regarder les étoiles et il a finit par s'endormir. Vous avez bien dormi ?"

"Oui génial."répondit Sirius

"La même pour moi" dit Peter

"Moi aussi. Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans les couloirs ?"

"J'ai fait un cauchemar et je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir."

"A propos de quoi ?"

"James .."

"C'est à propos de Greyback c'est ça ?"

"Oui c'est ça on peut parler d'autre chose ? S'il te plait Jamie."

"Ok. Vous voulez qu'on fasse quoi aujourd'hui ?"

"C'est ta maison, c'est toi qui choisit." répondit Peter 

"Ouais en plus on sait pas ce qu'on peut ou non ici."compléta Sirius

"On pourrait aller voler."

"Ça se serait cool. J'en suis."

"Tu joues au Quidditch Sirius ?" demanda Ania curieuse

"Non mais j'aimerai bien faire partie de l'équipe l'année prochaine."

"A quel poste ?"

"Batteur."

"Et toi Peter ."

"Je sais pas très bien voler, je suis pas doué."

"Tu sais, voler c'est comme partout il faut s'en croire capable."

"Comment ça ?"

"Ouais c'est bizarre ?"

"Oui où veux tu en venir petite sœur ?"

"Je veux dire que si avant même d'avoir commencé à faire quelque chose on ne croit pas être capable d'y arriver alors il y a disons 2 chances sur 3 qu'on n'y arriva pas."

"Tu crois que je serai capable de bien voler si j'y crois." demanda Peter avec plein d'espoir.

"Oui, ou si tu as vraiment des difficultés mais que tu es motivé tu peux apprendre. Je suis sérieuse, me regardez pas comme si j'avais craqué. Regarde si tu monte à cheval, en étant sûr que tu vas te planter, tu n'auras pas confiance en toi et donc tu te prépares à l’échec et du coup ton cheval sens ta peur, le fait que tu n'est pas expérimenté et il y a plus de chance que tu démonte. je pense que c'est le même principe avec un balai."

Les garçons la regardaient d'un air choqué, comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vus avant.

"Ta théorie a du sens."

"Quel honneur le grand Sirius Black est d'accord avec moi." répondit elle d'un ton sarcastique mais en faisant en sorte que Sirius voit l'humour dans ses yeux. 

Ce qu'il fit et rigola, réveillant malencontreusement Remus.

"Je pense qu'on va devenir ami Ania, j'aime ton humour. Et désolé Remus pour te réveiller c’était vraiment accidentel. "

"Pas grave Sirius, fallait bien que je me réveille à un moment ou à un autre. Désolé Ania de mettre endormi comme ça."

Il ne regardait personne dans les yeux, persuadé qu'elle allait le dire, ou dire qu'il avait pleuré tout ça mais elle se contenta d'un simple et bon vieux mensonge.

"Pas de soucis Remus, je m'endors la plupart du temps là après un moment à regarder les étoiles."

Ils discutèrent un moment encore du programme de la journée, mais furent interrompu par Gysmo ( le berger australien ) et Goliath (le berger belge), qui arrivèrent en courant. James se levait déjà pour les empêcher de sauter sur Ania mais un simple "Stop" de sa sœur les firent stopper avant de s'approcher plus doucement pour lui lécher les mains.

"C'est tellement injuste, ils sont tous doux et obéissants avec toi et moi ils m'ignorent totalement."

"Oh le pauvre James, tu manque d'affection ?" demanda avec un sourire Ania

James trop occupé à faire le misérable et triste mal aimé frère pour avoir un câlin de sa sœur ne vit pas le sourire de cette dernière. Il hocha donc la tête, et hurla l'instant d'après quand les trois chiens lui sautèrent dessus et le léchèrent abondamment. Les trois garçons et Ania étaient morts de rire. C'est sur ce spectacle que Dorea entra et elle ne put retenir un sourire.

"Ania, ma chérie, relâches ton frère s'il te plait."

 "Oui maman. Assez."   
Les chiens obéirent de suite et arrêtèrent leur assaut sur James pour revenir au près de leur petite maîtresse.

"Si je ne savais pas mieux, je dirais que c'est toi qui les a dressé mais même votre père n'a pas le même contrôle sur eux."

"C'est parce que papa se contente de les dresser, ils ont besoin d'attention et d'affection et il a pas le temps de la faire."

"Tu as peut être raison, maintenant puis je savoir pourquoi ils étaient sur James comme ça ?"

"Jamie était en train de se plaindre qu'il était en manque d'affection, j'ai juste voulu l'aider maman."

"Tu es bien la petite sœur de James." s'exclama Sirius avec un grand sourire.

"Tu sais ma chérie je suis presque sure qu'il parlait de ton affection. Mais bon, vous avez bien dormi tous ?"

Tout le monde répondit oui et ils descendirent pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Sirius, Peter et Remus suivant Dorea, et profitant que les amis de son frère ne soient pas là pour voir, elle fit un câlin à James. Qui lui rendit avec plaisir. Lorsqu'ils se relâchèrent elle lui fit un bisous sur la joue et lui dit "Je t'aime James" elle eut pour récompense un magnifique sourire et James lui dit la même chose. Ils suivirent ensuite les autres avec de grand sourire sur le visage.

La matinée se passa doucement, les garçons firent une bataille de boule de neige jusqu'à l'heure de repas. Où James nota avec surprise que son père n'était pas, sa mère lui répondit qu'il travaillait. James fut pensif pendant le reste du repas, ses amis suivirent son exemple. Lorsque le repas fut fini, ils allèrent dans le salon et Dorea alla dans son bureau. James reprit la parole.

"Ania, est ce que c'est normal que papa ne rentre pas le midi ?"

"Oui il le fait depuis mi Septembre, après une autre attaque sur un village de moldu."

"Vous croyez qu'il va y avoir une guerre ?" demanda James à tout le monde l'air inquiet

"Non, je suis sur que les aurors vont bientôt les arrêter. C'est que le Ministère dit après tout." dit Peter

"Oui je suis d'accord avec Peter." confirma Remus

"Je sais pas mec." dit Sirius pensif.

"Ania ?" demanda James quand il fut clair qu'elle n'allait pas répondre

"Je sais pas James, j'ai juste le sentiment que la guerre a déjà commencé mais que beaucoup de gens ne veulent tout simplement pas le voir."

"Comment ça ?" 

"Les attaques contre les moldus me semblent être une sorte d'entrainement."

"D’entraînement, comment oses-tu ?" hurla Sirius 

"Parle pas à ma sœur comme ça."

"Je suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'il font Sirius, j'ai rien contre les moldus, c'est juste une culture différente de la notre. Je veux juste dire que c'est comme ça que Voldemort semble se comporter. Il établit une base de pouvoir et de crainte. Après peut être que je complique trop les choses et que les aurors l'attraperont vite."

Le sujet fut ensuite abandonné, Sirius s'excusa pour son attitude envers elle, et elle lui répondit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. 

La journée se passa tranquillement, Remus et Ania parlèrent brièvement et elle expliqua qu'elle ne trahirait pas son secret et qu'elle voulait devenir son amie quand même. Après cela Remus se sentit beaucoup mieux si ce n'est surpris. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un veuille vraiment être son ami tout en sachant qui il était. Ce qui fit qu'il la regarda beaucoup chaque fois qu'elle était avec eux. 

Tant et si bien que une fois que les garçons allèrent se coucher James le confronta à propos de ça.

"Dis tu as un problème avec ma sœur ?"

"Non pourquoi ?"

"Tu la regardes bizarrement. Alors ?"

"Non c'est juste un truc qu'elle m'a dit ce matin ça m'a surpris c'est tout."

"Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?"

"Elle a dit que c'était Greyback qui lui a fait ça à la jambe et que des sorciers lui avaient fait du mal aussi."

"Oh." James s'assit et se prit la tête dans les mains. 

"Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?"

"Sirius, ça ne nous regarde pas." protesta Remus

"Bien sur que si, James est notre ami, comment on peut l'aider à protéger sa petite sœur si on sait pas ce qui se passe ?"

"Je vais lui demander si elle veut bien que je vous en parle."

Sur ces mots, James sortit de sa chambre. Comment allait-il aborder le sujet. Il décida de le faire à l'impro. Il entra dans la chambre d'Ania après le entrez. Elle était déjà dans son lit, avec son carnet à dessin, en le voyant elle lui sourit, mais il nota la surprise. 

"Il y a un problème James ?"

"Non, non t'inquiètes. Je te dérange ?"

"Non je viens juste de finir l'esquisse."

"Tu as fais qui ?"

"Remus, tiens regarde."

James s'assit à côté d'elle, et regarda le dessin. C'était magnifique.

"Ouah, on dirait qu'il va sortir du papier. C'est fou, qui t'as appris ?"

"Mon père Edmund, il m'a dit que quand on dessinait on devait vraiment comprendre notre sujet, pour en capturer son essence."

"Il te manque ?"

"Ça dépend des jours, quand j'étais chez les parents de ma mère, j'attendais qu'il vienne me chercher, contre tout espoir, mais là bas il me manquait horriblement. Aujourd'hui encore il me manque, mais je suis heureuse avec vous."

"Je suis heureux que tu sois avec nous aussi."

"Merci. Tu voulais quoi au fait ?"

"Oh euh, ben c'est que Sirius m'a demandé ce qui t'étais arrivé, et je ... voulais savoir si ça te dérangeait si je leur en parlais ?"

"Non, ça me pose pas de soucis. Ce sont tes amis et je les aime bien. En plus j'ai pas honte de ce qui m'est arrivé. Je veux pas de pitié par contre."

"Ania ?"

"Oui ?"

"Est ce que tu sais qui t'a fait ça ? Qui t'a blessé ?"

"Non à part Greyback, après mon père et moi sortions rarement donc je connais peu d'adulte."

"Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose Ania."

"Quoi ?"

"Que si tu as la moindre piste sur qui t'a fais du mal tu me le dises."

"James. Qu'est ce que tu ferais avec cette info ?"

"Je te protégerai. Ania, je t'en prie. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu sois blessée. C'est mon boulot de grand frère."

"Si tu me promets que tu feras pas l'idiot et rien qui ne mette ta vie à toi en danger."

"Ca marche."

"Alors c'est promis. Maintenant tu ferais mieux d'y aller, ils vont croire que je te retiens en otage."

"Bonne nuit Ania."

"Toi aussi Jamie."

Après un bisous sur la joue James repartit raconter les blessures d'Ania à ses amis. Il les mit par contre en garde qu'il n'y avait pas intérêt qu'ils témoignent de la pitié à Ania. Il savait que ce serait ça qui la blesserait le plus.

Le lendemain, les garçons furent peut être un peu plus prudent avec elle mais sinon firent comme si de rien était. Ce fut vite l'heure de départ pour Remus et Peter. Il ne resta ensuite plus que Ania avec James et Sirius.

Les trois s'engagèrent pour le reste des vacances dans une bataille de canulars jusqu'à ce que fut la fin des vacances. 

Ania retourna un peu tristement à son ancienne routine, impatiente de pouvoir aller à Poudlard sans Voldemort à ses trousses.


	8. Les vacances d'été

Ania était surexcitée et aussi très inquiète, c'était la fin de l'année et son frère rentrait de Poudlard. Elle pouvait en plus venir le chercher à la gare. Son inquiétude venait du fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bien contrôler son pouvoir d'empathe, elle avait peur de ressentir trop de chose, mais il fallait bien qu'elle s'habitue. Elle n'avait rien dit à James pour lui faire la surprise et elle était ravie. James descendait du train avec les autres maraudeurs, il fait un grand sourire à maman et puis il tourne la tête et la vit.

"Ania !! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu vas bien ? Je suis trop content de te voir. Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?"

"James calme toi. C'était une surprise, mais oui je vais bien et toi ?"

"J'ai pas le droit à un câlin moi ?"demanda Maman d'un ton amusé.

James lui fit alors un rapide câlin, les autres maraudeurs arrivèrent ensuite et Ania les salua chaleureusement mais vite ils rejoignirent leur famille, bien que Sirius le fit d'un air morose. 

James et Ania passèrent la première semaine à réfléchir aux endroits qu'ils voulaient voir en Italie, ils y allaient avec leur parents pendant deux semaines. Il y avait tant de choses à visiter. 

La petite famille passa deux semaines à prendre des photos, passer du temps ensemble, visiter, ramener des souvenirs. Ils passèrent deux très bonnes semaines de vacances, mais ils étaient contents de rentrer au manoir. 

Leur père dut vite retourner au travail. Le reste du mois de juillet se passa calmement, Ania était surexcitée à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard, et James avait hâte de tout lui montrer.

Sirius arriva au Manoir le 3 Août, ça se voyait que les vacances avaient été tendues avec ses parents, il était plus mince qu'avant et il semblait s'attendre à ce qu'on le frappe ou qu'on lui jette un sort d'une minute à l'autre. Ania se tint à l'écart de lui, plus les émotions que les autres ressentaient été fortes, plus il était difficile pour elle de les bloquer. Le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle était dehors avec Sheila, la yuski, Sirius la rejoignit.

"Salut Ania. Bien dormi ?"

"Bonjour Sirius, ça va et toi ?"

"Oui."

"Tu es debout tôt, dois je m'attendre à voir James bientôt ?"

"Non, je crois pas, en tout cas il y avait pas de bruit dans sa chambre quand je suis passé devant. Tu as pas ta béquille ?"

"Non, je dois essayer de pas trop m'en servir. Tu m'as vu avec hier parce que j'ai un peu trop forcé durant la semaine, et je dois pas techniquement."

"Pourquoi ? C'est bien non, il faut que tu forces pour guérir non ?"

"Pas exactement, je dois pas trop forcé parce que je risque de ralentir ma guérison. Du coup je dois faire attention."

"A Poudlard tu vas faire comment ?"

"Ma béquille peut se réduire, donc je l'aurai toujours dans mon sac. Mais ouais ça va être un peu compliqué pour moi, surtout au début. C'est pour ça que j'ai un peu forcé ces derniers jours. Enfin pour être honnête j'en ai aussi vraiment marre."

"Marre ?"

"Oui je veux pouvoir courir, voler, danser si j'ai envie sans avoir à être prudente avec tout mes mouvements."

"Je peux comprendre. Ca te fait encore mal ?"

"Mes blessures ?"

"Ouais."

"Oui, enfin ça dépend de ce que je fais, surtout pour ma jambe, après au niveau des autres c'est celle du ventre qui est plus douloureuse."

"Tu as l'air mieux qu'a Noël en tout cas."

"Merci Sirius. Et toi ça va ?"

"Ouais. Hâte d'aller à Poudlard. Même si ici c'est génial. Tu veux aller dans quelle maison ?"

"J'aimerai bien aller à Griffondor, surtout pour être avec James mais sinon ça à l'air d'être une bonne maison."

"Oui c'est bien. Ma mère est pas fan mais bon."

"Tu es bien à Griffondor ?"

"Oui."

"Ben c'est ce qui compte, c'est ta vie, alors c'est ton opinion qui est importante."

"Merci Ania."

Ils rentrèrent ensuite et attendirent que James se lève pour manger. Leurs lettres de Poudlard étaient arrivées, Dorea et Charlus décidèrent d'aller au Chemin de traverse le lendemain. Ania et Charlus iraient plus tôt, les gobelins voulant voir Ania.

**4 Août**

Ania était surexcitée, elle allait avoir sa baguette, elle espérait que ce ne serait pas là même que dans son ancienne vie, elle voulait qu'il y ait une preuve de son changement, en plus elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de Dumbledore.

Elle et les garçons se levèrent tôt et à 9h, leur père et elle partirent pour leur rendez vous à Gringotts. 

"Papa pourquoi les gobelins veulent me voir à ton avis ?"

"Je pense que c'est par rapport à Edmund, il leur a peut être donné des instructions pour avant que tu partes à Poudlard."

"Oh."

"Ca va ?"

"Oui, je sais juste pas comment .."

"Tout ira bien, Ania il t'aimait et on t'aime aussi. Dorea et moi. Rien ne changera ça, tu es ma fille."

Il l'embrassa sur le front et ils entrèrent dans la banque. Là ils déclinèrent leurs identités et le rendez-vous qu'ils avaient avec le gobelin Grognuk. Ils furent vite introduits dans un bureau et ils s'assirent devant Grognuk, attend comme la tradition oblige qu'il prenne la parole après les politesses d'usage.

"Bien Lord Potter, Miss Potter, je vous ai fait venir car j'ai ici le testament de Edmund Henry Potter, qui devait être lu qu'après les 11 ans de sa fille unique. Acceptez-vous tout deux de l'entendre ?"

"Oui, je vous prie Grognuk." répondit Charlus après un rapide coup d’œil à Ania.

"Très bien : 

_Je soussigné Edmund Henry Potter, affirme être en pleine possession de mes esprits, de mon corps et de ma magie en ce 3 Janvier 1968._

_En cas de mon décès et donc de l'ouverture de mon testament, je veux que mes biens soient répartis de la manière suivante :_

_Je lègue le coffre 653 à mon frère aîné Charlus Théodore Potter, Charlus je sais que on ne sait pas parler depuis des années mais sache que je t'aime et que tu es et seras toujours mon grand frère. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir contacté après mon départ de la maison et ma dispute avec père mais j'ai pensé que ce serait plus simple comme ça. Dans ce coffre il y a des souvenirs de quand on était plus jeune, sois heureux et embrasse Dorea et ton fils James pour moi. Si tu peux veille sur ma fille._

_Aux Lucas, les parents de ma magnifique épouse, je vous confie la tutelle de ma fille jusqu'à ses 11 ans où à partir de là ce sera son choix. Je vous laisse aussi le coffre 655 pour vos besoins et les siens . Ainsi que ces paroles, Bianca est morte pour lui donner la vie, est morte en nous faisant ce cadeau, aimez la au lieu de lui en vouloir. Elle en vaut plus que la peine._

_Je laisse tout le reste à ma fille adorée, Ania si tu entends ses mots, ça veut dire que je ne suis plus là pour te protéger. J'espère juste que si je suis mort, tu es en sécurité et heureuse. Cela est mon plus grand souhait. Je veux qu'il n'y ait aucun doute pour toi ma chérie, je t'aime plus que la vie elle même et les étoiles dans le ciel. Tu es tout pour moi, avec ce testament j'ai laissé une lettre pour toi avec un sac emplie de carnets et de livres. Lis tout c'est important. Sois heureuse ma chérie, ne me pleure pas trop, sache que je t'aime et que je suis et serai toujours fier de toi. Vis ta vie selon tes valeurs et tes convictions. N'oublie pas de rêver._

Voilà donc le testament de Mr Potter. Voici Miss Potter la lettre qu'il vous a laissé, ainsi que le sac."

"Merci beaucoup Grognuk." dit Ania d'une petite voix, son regard était fixé sur la lettre de son père.

"Ania veux tu lire la lettre maintenant ?"

"Mais ne vas-t-on pas déranger Grognuk ?" à ces mots elle vit une expression de surprise sur le visage du gobelin ainsi que de son père

"Non ma puce, je dois discuter avec lui de ce que tu as hérité pour qu'on en parle ensuite tous les deux."

"Dans ce cas je veux bien."

Après profitant de la discussion de son père et de Grognuk, Ania ouvre délicatement l'enveloppe, il y a dedans plusieurs feuilles de papier, elle prend la première et commence à la lire :

_Ania, ma chérie_

_Si tu lis ces mots cela veut dire que je t'ai laissé et que tu as 11 ans, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là en personne._

_Je vais supposer que tu as vécu chez tes grands parents jusqu'à présent, je ne sais pas si j'ai eu le temps de te le dire ou s'ils t'on en ont parlé, j'ai un frère aîné qui vit dans le monde magique, son nom est Charlus Potter, il est marié avec Dorea et ils ont eu un fils James. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'en ai jamais parlé, vois tu quand j'ai eu 30_ _ans je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais plus me battre, je m'étais engagé chez les Aurors en sortant de Poudlard et je suis fier de m'être battu contre Grindelwald mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça toute ma vie. Mon père n'a pas accepté ma décision, nous nous sommes disputés et il m'a dit que tant que je ne revenais pas à la raison et redevenais un auror il ne voulait plus me revoir._

_Je suis parti et je n'ai pas voulu provoquer une dispute entre Charlus et Père, Charlus a toujours adoré notre père et je ne voulais pas non plus savoir qu'il me trouvait lâche aussi. J'ai rencontré ta mère deux ans après et nous nous sommes mariés et tu es venue au monde._

_Au fil du temps je m'étais construit une vie et je ne voulais pas la perdre, donc même après la mort de mon père je n'ai pas repris contact avec mon frère._

_Le point est que si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit va le voir, je suis sur qu'il t'aidera._

_Sur un sujet plus grave ma chérie, tu es une empathe, je l'ai su depuis que tu avais 4 ans, il faut que tu sois prudente, et que tu gardes le secret. Il ne faut pas que beaucoup de monde soit au courant, je ne veux pas que des gens se servent de toi ou de tes pouvoirs. Dans le sac qui va avec cette lettre il y a des carnets et des livres, j'ai fait des recherches pour que tu arrives à  contrôler tes pouvoirs. Juste une chose, jusqu'à tes 18 ans, tes pouvoirs d'empathe augmenteront, après ils se stabiliseront normalement._

_Les seuls conseils que je peux te donner en plus de ceux d'avant, c'est fis toi toujours à ton instinct, lui en plus de tes pouvoirs t'aideront j'en suis sûr. N'oublie pas tes rêves et surtout n'oublie pas que quand on dessine c'est l'essence du sujet qu'on capture._

_Je t'aime et ta mère t'aimait aussi._

_Papa._

Ania ne c'était pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait jusqu'à ce que Charlus, son père adoptif mais son père quand même, la prenne dans ses bras. Elle s'abandonna quelques instants avant de se reprendre. Elle sourit faiblement en voyant son regard inquiet. Il finit sa discussion avec Grognuk et se fut le temps de partir.

Ils descendirent pour aller chercher de l'argent pour les courses et ils allèrent rejoindre Dorea, Sirius et James au Chaudron Baveur. Remus et sa mère était là aussi. Comme prévu, Peter ne pouvait pas venir, il était chez ses grands parents. 

James, Sirius et Remus était en train de rire lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, en voyant le visage de sa sœur, James la prit de suite dans ses bras, après quelques instants il la relâcha et lui lança un regard qui lui fit bien comprendre qu'ils en parleraient plus tard. Ania ensuite salua chaleureusement Remus. 

Ils allèrent d'abord acheter les robes de sorciers, il était prévu que Ania aille faire du shopping avec Dorea un autre jour, du coup seul l'essentiel fut pris. Ensuite ils allèrent à Fleury et Bott pour prendre leurs livres. James en prit un de plus sur la métamorphose, Sirius sur les défenses contre les forces du mal et Remus un pour l'aider en potion. Il avait des difficultés surtout à cause de son odorat, mais les potions n'étaient pas vraiment son fort. Sirius se débrouillait bien et James ça allait.

Après un arrêt à l'apothicaire, il y eut une brève séparation, en effet Remus et sa mère allèrent à Eeylops, au royaume du Hibou, pendant que les Potter et Sirius allèrent chez Ollivander.

Ils entrèrent et bien qu'Ania soit préparé par l'approche furtive d'Ollivander il la fit quand même sursauté,  de même que Sirius et James. Leur parents eux se tendirent quelque peu avant de se relaxer. 

"Bien le bonjour, tu n'as pas refait de bêtises n'est ce pas jeune homme ?" demanda-t-il en fixant James d'un regard sévère.

"Non non sir, j'ai rien fait." s'empressa de dire James.

"En réalité nous venons pour Anastasia. Elle rentre à Poudlard cette année." expliqua Charlus.

"Oh, je ne savais pas que vous aviez une fille."

"C'est notre fille adoptive, la fille de Edmund, le frère de Charlus." dit Dorea

"Ah oui je me rappelle 27,5cm chêne rouge, parfait pour les duels. Alors qu'est ce que ce sera pour nous."

Il commença à faire les mesures et partit chercher trois boîtes, aucune d'entre elles n'étaient la bonne. Comme dans son autre vie, Ollivander semblait se réjouir du défi, Ania en revanche était assez mal à l'aise, James voyant cela lui serra brièvement la main et Dorea lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

"Voyons, je me demande, je crois qu'il va falloir que j'en crée une exprès pour vous mademoiselle."

"Oh, vraiment. Je suis navrée."

"Navrée mais aucune raison de l'être, vous êtes fascinante, ça va être un plaisir. Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est assez rapide. Suivez moi."

Ils le suivirent dans l'arrière boutique. C'était fascinant, il y avait des bois de toute sorte, et de toute longueur, ainsi que des crins de licornes, des ventricules de dragons, des plumes de phénix entre autre chose.

"Bien Miss, je vais vous demander de faire le tour de la salle et de saisir les matériaux pour lesquels vous ressentez une attraction magique."

"Comment dois je faire ça ?"

"Vous marchez juste proche des matériaux c'est tout."

"D'accord."

Ania commença à faire le tour de la salle, elle ressentit plusieurs fois une attraction, dans ce genre de cas elle fit signe à Ollivander qui saisissait le cœur ou le bois. Une fois que le tour de la salle fut fait, il y avait sur la table en son centre trois bois différents, ainsi que trois plumes de phénix mais de couleurs différentes, deux rouges ainsi qu'une jaune. Il y avait aussi un crin de licorne et une tige de dictame.

"Fascinant, vous avez choisi des ingrédients si différents, bien maintenant vous allez passer votre main au dessus de chaque bois et choisir celui ou l'attraction est la plus forte."

Ania le fit et pointa du doigt celui où elle ressentait quelque chose de très fort, comme une part d'elle même qu'elle allait enfin rejoindre.

"Bien, bien 26 cm bois de sorbier, très bien pour les sortilèges de défense et de protection, pour les sorciers au cœur pur. Voyons pour le cœur maintenant. Faites comme avec le bois."

Cette fois ci Ania sentit une attraction pour deux cœurs elle pointa les deux.

"Les deux, et bien de plus en plus intéressants ma chère. Voyons alors plume de phénix et crin de licorne. Vous ressentez la même attirance pour les deux ?"

"Oui, ce n'est pas ... normal ?"

"C'est assez rare, mais ça peut être le cas lorsque les pouvoirs d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière sont divers. Ici le crin de licorne sera une stabilité entre la plume de phénix et le sorbier. Votre baguette sera très flexible, et favorable à la magie douce et blanche, cela du au sorbier et au crin de licorne. Là la plume permet de voir une certaine force dans votre caractère. Je vais vous demander de repasser dans la boutique et de m'attendre un quart d'heure le temps que je fasse la baguette."

Ils retournèrent dans la boutique et James de suite montra son enthousiasme.

"Ouah, c'est génial Ania, je suis super content. En plus ça prouve juste que tu es ma sœur parce que tu vas forcément être exceptionnelle avec une baguette comme ça. Autant géniale que moi."

Ania et Sirius explosèrent de rire, mais Ania fit un bisous sur la joue de son frère pour le remercier de son soutien. Leur parents la regardaient fièrement. Lorsque Ollivander arriva avec la baguette, Ania n'eut qu'à la saisir pour savoir que c'était la baguette parfaite, elle fut dans une sorte de transe, n'en sortit que pour remercier Ollivander lorsqu'ils sortirent de la boutique.

Ils rejoignirent Remus et sa mère à Pirouette et Badin où les garçons firent le tour du magasin cherchant les meilleures blagues. Ania en choisit quelques unes, il fallait qu'elle puisse riposter avec Sirius et James pendant deux semaines à la maison.

Ils allèrent ensuite manger au Chaudron Baveur, passèrent ensuite au Magasin de Chaudrons, puis à la grande joie des garçons au magasin de quidditch et ils finirent la journée à la Ménagerie Magique. Remus devait prendre un hibou, il n'en avait pas trouvé qui lui plaisait à Eeylops. Il trouva un Petit Duc, et Ania elle choisit un chaton de la race chat sibérien.

Après une glace à Florian Fôrtaromes ils se séparèrent. 

Ils étaient épuisés en rentrant, Ania était en train de ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre sous l’œil attentif de Sheila et de son chaton, Kiri, quand James toqua. Elle le fit entrer, et voyant qu'il voulait parler, ils s'assirent sur le lit.

"Où est Sirius ?"

"En train de lire son livre de défense. Je voulais te parler."

"De quoi ?"

"Plusieurs choses, d'abord qu'est ce que les gobelins te voulaient ?"

"Me lire le testament de mon père biologique."

"Oh comment tu te sens ?"

"Ça va Jamie t'inquiète pas."

"Arrête avec ça." explosa James "Ania, tu es ma sœur, je t'aime ce qui veut dire que tu compte beaucoup pour moi. Je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi même quand on sera vieux et ridés. Ne me dis pas de m'inquiéter, chaque fois que tu le dis c'est comme si tu me dis de ne pas tenir à toi. Tu comprends ?" il finit doucement

"Oui, je suis désolée James, j'ai encore un peu de mal à assimiler l'idée que quelqu'un se fait du soucis pour moi."

"Quelqu'un ? Ania, maman et papa t'aime pour toi pas parce que tu es  la fille de oncle Edmund, Remus me demande presque toujours de tes nouvelles, même chose pour Sirius et même Peter t'aime bien."

"Je t'aime aussi James. Tu voulais me parler de quoi d'autre ?"

"Ania, je veux que tu t'enfonces bien cette idée dans la tête, je te l'ai dit quand tu étais sur ton lit d'hôpital, et je le redirai autant de fois que nécessaire tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu as un pouvoir d'empathe en plus de tes pouvoirs de sorcière. Je trouve pas ça très surprenant que tu ais eu besoin de deux cœurs pour ta baguette."

"Comment tu as su ?"

"Ton visage, tu es très expressive et je te connais quand même un peu. Il y a rien que tu puisses faire qui me fera arrêter de t'aimer j'en suis sur. "

Ils passèrent un moment côte à côte en silence, puis James releva la tête qu'il avait posé sur la tête d'Ania.

"J'y pense pourquoi il y a des fois où tu m'appelle James et d'autre Jamie ?"

"Hum, quand je dis Jamie, selon les cas c'est pour te taquiner et d'autre fois c'est affectueux. Ça te dérange ?"

"Non, je me demandais c'est tout. Quoique maintenant je dois te trouver un autre surnom. Ça demande réflexion."

"Ok, tiens moi au courant quand tu as une idée."

"Hey les gars, vous faites quoi ?"

"Rien Sirius, je croyais que tu lisais." 

"Ben vois tu James je suis à Griffondor pas à Serdaigle alors je lis pas tout le temps."

Ils discutèrent un moment puis ce fut l'heure de se coucher.

Le reste des vacances avec Sirius se passa tranquillement, ils allèrent voir un match de quidditch, se baladèrent dans Londres moldu, et puis il rentra chez lui.

La semaine jusqu'au 1er Septembre passa vite pour James et Ania, ils firent quelques derniers achats, dernières balades avant que enfin ce soit le 31 Août. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que la baguette est très différente de celle dans la saga Harry Potter mais je voulais vraiment montrer qu'elle a les souvenirs et les capacités de l'originale mais elle commence à devenir vraiment une autre personne. En plus on ne sait pas l'importance que l'horcruxe a eu dans le choix de la baguette.


	9. Le voyage et la cérémonie de répartition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le choipeau sera en gras

James était très inquiet. Enfin il était hyper content de retourner à Poudlard, retrouver ses amis, refaire des blagues, ce genre de chose. Mais il était inquiet parce que sa petite sœur venait avec lui à Poudlard, elle rentrait dans sa première année. Elle était pas encore guérie, il le savait et il parlait pas que de sa jambe qui se fatiguait encore très vite malgré l'exercice quotidien qu'elle faisait. Non il parlait de ses blessures à la poitrine et au ventre. Il l'avait vu grimacer quelques fois à cause d'elles. Au Manoir elle était protégée mais à Poudlard avec tous les futures mangemorts et ceux qui aimaient la magie noire. Il ne pouvait pas être avec elle tout le temps, en plus il savait qu'elle ne le supporterait pas. Et puis comment il ferait si elle n'allait pas à Griffondor. Toutes ces pensées tournaient en rond dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ce fut là qu'il entendu un faible coup à sa porte, il se leva curieux et il la vit avec Sheila et Kiri, le chaton. 

"Je peux dormir avec toi ?"

"Bien sûr entre."

"Je t'ai réveillé ?"

"Non, non je réfléchissais."

"Tu es sur que tu dormais pas ?"

"Hey. Peste." dit James en rigolant "Tu arrivais pas à dormir ?"

"Non je pensais à demain." répondit-elle sa voix un peu étouffée du fait que son visage soit dans la nuque de James

"Ouais moi aussi. Qu'est ce qui t'inquiète ?"

"J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à bloquer les émotions des gens, dans les livres que mon père m'a laissé il explique que certains empathes peuvent manipuler les émotions des gens. Comment est ce que je peux être sure que les amis que je me ferai sont vraiment mes amis et pas des marionnettes."

"Tu oublie que l'auteur dit que ça ne se produit que lorsque l'empathe est au summum de son empathie, donc pas avant tes 18 ans, et je suis sûr que même si tu as cette capacité tu arriveras à la contrôler. Fais toi confiance Ania."

"Merci Jamie." ils restèrent un long moment sans rien dire. "James qu'est ce qui se passera si je ne vais pas à griffondor ?"

"Je suis sûr que tu iras à griffondor, tu es super courageuse, mais même dans le cas ou tu n'y serais pas ça ne changera rien, tu es ma petite sœur et je te protégerai."

Ils s'endormirent peu après et leur mère le lendemain matin paniqua un peu en ne voyant pas Ania dans sa chambre. Cependant quand elle les trouva dans la chambre de James un doux sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle les réveilla et ils allèrent se préparer.  

Ils se retrouvèrent vite devant le Poudlard Express.

"Tu as tout Ania ? Tu as pris ta guitare ?"

"Oui maman j'ai tout."

"Bien si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un hibou je te l'enverrai."

"Promis maman. Tout ira bien tu verras."

"James je compte sur toi pour la protéger."

"Oui papa."

"Et essaye de limiter les retenues."

"Je promets rien."

"Bon amusez vous bien, travaillez bien et veillez bien l'un sur l'autre."

Après un dernier câlin, ils montèrent à bord du train. 

"James je peux me débrouiller, et puis je rencontrerai d'autres premiers années comme ça."

"Oui mais si tu as besoin de moi ? Tu es sure que tu veux pas partager notre compartiment ?"

"Je suis sure James, tu as rencontré Sirius sur le train non ?"

"Oui mais ..."

"J'ai envie d'avoir des amis avant qu'ils ne sachent qui tu es ou quoi que ce soit. Tout ira bien, James tu es dans le compartiment juste à côté du mien."

"Bon, d'accord mais je viendrai te voir de temps en temps."

"D'accord."

"Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou que tu te sens seule, ou"

"James, tout ira bien, maintenant va dans le compartiment voisin, prévoit les blagues et troubles que tu veux avec les autres je veux pouvoir affirmer que je ne suis au courant de rien."

"Okay, bon voyage petite sœur."

"Toi aussi idiot de frère."

James alla dans le compartiment voisin et un quart d'heure plus tard fut rejoint par Remus qui alla faire un rapide câlin à Ania avant de la laisser, les autres maraudeurs firent de même.

Une vingtaine de minutes avant le départ du train, une fille au long cheveux blonds et aux yeux vert toqua à la porte du compartiment où était Ania.

"Bonjour, je peux m'asseoir ?"

"Bien sûr, je m'appelle Anastasia mais je préfère Ania."

"Moi c'est Pandora mais je préfère Dora. Tu sais dans quelle maison tu veux aller ?"

"J'ai une préférence pour Griffondor et toi ?"

"Serdaigle."

"Tu as de la famille déjà à Poudlard ?"

"Non je suis fille unique, mon père était un poutsouffle et ma mère une serdaigle. Et toi ?"

"Mon frère, il est à Griffondor."

"Quelle année ?"

"Seconde."

"Bonjour excusez moi je peux m'asseoir ?" demanda une fille au long cheveux noirs, aussi sombre que ceux d'Ania, mais avec les yeux bleu ciel

"Oui entre. Moi c'est Pandora mais appelle moi Dora, et elle c'est Anastasia dit Ania. Et toi ?"

"Marisa Greengrass."

"Bienvenue dans notre compartiment Marisa. Il y a un surnom que tu aimes bien ?"

"Non je préfère Marisa, Ania."

Elles discutèrent un moment tranquillement, apprenant à se connaître, James vint faire deux trois tours pour vérifier que tout allait bien avant l'arrivée de trois nouveaux. Deux garçons et une fille. Ania eut un instant l'impression d'être de retour dans son ancienne vie. Elle avait devant ses yeux des copies de Fred et George Weasley.

"Salut, je suis Alice et voici Fabian et Gideon mes amis, ont a eu des soucis dans notre compartiment on peut s'asseoir ?"

Les trois filles se regardèrent et se poussèrent de suite pour leur faire de la place.

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?" demanda Dora

"Les gens qui étaient assis avec nous insultaient les nés moldus."

"Ca nous a saoulé et on parti." dirent Fabian et Gidéon

"Vous allez le faire aussi ?" demanda Alice inquiète

"Non, je trouve que c'est idiot." dit Dora

"La même pour moi." dit Ania

"Je suis pas du tout d'accord avec la propagande contre les nés moldus." conclut Marisa.

Ils passèrent le reste du trajet à apprendre à mieux se connaître et à part la crise de James à voir des garçons avec sa sœur tout se passa bien. A la fin du voyage ils étaient bien partis pour devenir amis.

Finalement ce fut le moment de descendre du train, ils se dirigèrent vers les barques, les filles montèrent ensemble, pendant que les jumeaux montèrent avec un deux autres garçons. Au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur Poudlard elle se jura qu'elle protégerait cet endroit et ses habitants du mieux qu'elle pouvait. 

Le professeur Mac Gonnagal leur fit le discours sur les maisons et les filles se serrèrent les mains en support pendant que Fabian et Gideon se tenaient derrière elles. 

"Vous inquiétez pas les filles,"

"On est amis quelle que soit notre maison."

"Oui Gideon et Fabian ont raison, ça ne changera rien pour moi."

"Je suis d'accord avec Dora."

Elle se mirent toutes d'accord, et ce fut temps de rentrer dans la Grande Salle, le plafond était magnifique, il y avait aussi beaucoup plus de monde que dans son temps. Mais rien qu'au niveau des premières années avant il y en avait au grand maximum 40, là on étaient plus prêts des 80. La guerre a vraiment fait beaucoup de dégâts. Elle était si plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit même pas la chanson du Choipeau magique. Les premiers années furent appelés un à un, Pandora fut la première de leur groupe à devoir y aller.

"Fawley Pandora."

On la regarda y aller avec inquiétude, elle fut vite envoyée à Serdaigle. Marisa fut la suivante étant une Greengrass, puis ce fut le tour d'Ania. A l'appel de son nom elle s'avança, notant vaguement quelques chuchotements sur son passage, normal peu était au courant de son existence.

" **Et bien et bien qu'avons nous là. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'un cas comme cela se produit."**

"Vraiment ?"

**"Oui, mais bon là n'est pas le point où vous mettre ? Vous avez des qualités pour chaque maisons mais cette fois ci plus pour Poutsouffle que Serpentard. Où vous mettre."**

"J’aimerai aller à Griffondor."

**"Oui pour être avec votre frère très bien. Venez discuter un jour. GRIFFONDOR."**

Ania se dirrigea vers la table des griffondors où son frère hurlait de joie. Il lui avait gardé quelques sièges.

"Génial Ania, tu es avec moi."

Les autres maraudeurs lui présentèrent leur félicitations mais elle se détourna vite d'eux car à ce moment là Fabian fut appelé. Lui de même que Gideon vinrent s'asseoir à côté d'Ania. Un des deux garçons avec qui ils étaient dans les barques fut envoyé à Serdaigle, c'était Kingsley Shackelbot, ce fut enfin le tour d'Alice Smith qui s'assit vite à Griffondor. 

"Je suis super content Ania, comme on est samedi demain on pourra te faire faire le tour du château avec tes amis si tu veux. Pas vrai les gars ?"

"Pas de soucis, il faudrait pas qu'elle se perde."

"Oui Remus a raison on vous montrera quelques raccourcis."

"Merci les garçons, ça vous va Alice, Fabian et Gideon ?"

"Oui ça"

"va pour nous"

"On pourrait passer la journée avec Dora et Marisa aussi, elles auront aussi besoin d'un tour du château non ?"

"Oui Alice a raison, ça vous dérange pas ?"

"Non pas du tout Ania."

"Merci beaucoup James, et vous aussi bien sûr." finit Ania avec un sourire vers le reste des maraudeurs.

Ce fut rapidement la fin du festin et le moment pour Dumbledore de prendre la parole, il se leva.

"Bien je souhaite la bienvenue à ceux qui nous rejoignent et bon retour parmi nous à ceux qui reviennent pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Nous avons cette année le plaisir d'accueillir le Professeur Bucar, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Je veux aussi vous avertir de ne pas aller dans la Forêt interdite ni de vous approcher du Saule Cogneur. Une liste d'objets interdit est affichée sur devant le bureau de notre concierge Mr Picott. Je vous rappelle aussi que la magie est interdite dans les couloirs. Sur ce je vais vous laissez aller vous coucher. Bonne soirée."

"Les premières années griffondors, venez ici s'il vous plaît." appela un préfet

"On se voit en haut petite sœur."

Les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers l'élève de cinquième année avec les six autres première années.

"Bonjour, je suis Robin Kirke et moi et ma collègue Melissa Meor nous sommes préfets. Maintenant suivez moi on va vous emmenez à l'entrée de la salle commune de Griffondor."

Il partit de suite à un pas très rapide, bien trop vif pour Ania après la journée, elle commença à boiter et à ralentir un peu. Ses amis le virent de suite.

"Ania ça va ?"

"C'est rien Alice."

"Tu boites donc ce n'est pas rien. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"J'ai une blessure à la jambe qui n'est pas encore totalement guérie, mais ma béquille est dans les dortoirs."

En entendant ça, Fabian et Gideon se placèrent de chaque côté d'elle et la forcèrent à s'appuyer sur eux. Ania ne résista pas longtemps, ils arrivèrent vite à la salle commune où les maraudeurs l'attendaient. 

**Remus PDV**

James avait vraiment été agaçant aujourd'hui. Entre le voyage en train où il paniquait pour Ania et voulait aller la voir toutes les cinq minutes, puis l'attente dans la Grande Salle où il avait totalement paniqué à l'idée que sa sœur aille à Serpentard, et c'est vrai que je voulais pas qu'elle y aille non plus mais il a été insupportable jusqu'au moment où elle était sous le Choipeau et je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas vraiment respiré jusqu'au moment où il a crié Griffondor.   


Je trouve ça génial leur relation, et je sais avec toutes les lettres que Ania et moi avons échangé l'an dernier qu'elle aime ça, mais je me demande comment James va réagir quand les garçons s’intéresseront vraiment à elle.

Mais là le soucis c'est que les premiers années prennent trop de temps pour arriver jusqu'à la tour selon James, je sais que comme moi il est inquiet pour la jambe d'Ania.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ?"

"Ils vont bientôt être là James ne t'en fais pas."

"Remus a raison, et ben tiens les voilà."

"Ania !!"

Elle a mal, ça se voit, les deux rouquins sont de chaque côté d'elle la soutiennent.

"Je vais bien James, j'ai juste un peu mal à la jambe."

Ça n'a pas l'air de rassurer du tout James mais il a l'air moins menaçant envers les deux jumeaux.

"Tu veux t'asseoir ? Tu veux ta béquille ?"

"Non ça va James, je pense que je vais aller me coucher."

"Bonne idée, je t'accompagne Ania. Bonne nuit les garçons, à demain matin."

"On s'attend"

"Avant de descendre"

"Prendre le"

"Petit dej ?"

"Oui je crois que c'est une bonne idée."

"On vous montreras le chemin" j'intervins "bonne nuit"

Après quelques "bonne nuit" supplémentaire, Ania et son amie monte l'escalier des filles pour aller jusqu'à leur dortoir. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux qui se posent la question oui Pandora Flawley est bien la mère de Luna, il n'est jamais rien dit sur elle à part que Luna lui ressemblait beaucoup.  
> Et Alice est bien la mère de Neville, j'ai hésité à faire d'elle une Prewett mais je me suis dit que ce serait peut être un peu bizarre d'être toujours avec ses cousins.


	10. Première année à Poudlard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vais changé l'âge de certains personnages ;  
> Bellatrix est dans la première année d'Ania en septième année  
> Rodolphus Lestranges est sorti de Poudlard il a un an de plus que Bellatrix  
> Andromeda est en cinquième année  
> Lucius est en quatrième année  
> Regulus et Narcissa ont le même âge et arriveront à Poudlard l'année suivante

A la plus grande joie de Ania et Alice elles étaient dans le même dortoir, il y en avait en effet deux pour les filles de premières années. Elles partageaient le leur avec Mary MacDonnald et Louise Buchannan. Elles discutèrent un moment, apprirent à mieux se connaître, cependant à la fin de la discussion, Ania et Alice se regardèrent et elles surent qu'elles ne seraient jamais vraiment proche des deux autres filles de leur dortoir. Pas de suite en tout cas, elles étaient beaucoup trop intéressées par la mode, leur magazine .... Alice et Ania elles aimaient lire et adoraient être dehors, au milieu des plantes pour Alice et au milieu des animaux pour Ania.

Elles s'endormirent rapidement épuisées par la longue journée. Le lendemain matin arriva vite. Et rapidement elles descendirent pour attendre les garçons. Cette fois ci Ania avait dans une de ses poches sa béquille. Fabian et Gideon furent les premiers et ils discutèrent tranquillement, attendant les maraudeurs, qui arrivèrent mené par un Remus bien réveillé et les autres beaucoup moins. Ils étaient vraiment pas du matin. Ania vit un rapide bisous sur la joue de James et ils descendirent pour le petit déjeuner. C'est 8h30, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, ils mangèrent en silence, laissant le temps à tout le monde de se réveiller. Alice et Ania qui étaient face à la porte firent un signe à Marissa et à Dora quand elles entrèrent dans la salle, ainsi qu'un signe qu'il fallait qu'elles parlent ensuite. Du coup lorsque James décréta que c'était l'heure du grand tour de Poudlard et qu'ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, il y avait trois personnes qui les attendaient dehors : Marissa, Dora et Kingsley. Ce dernier se présenta formellement et bien que James essaya de protester contre la présence d'un membre de la maison serpentard qui se tut rapidement après un regard à sa sœur. Pour le plus grand amusement des autres. La journée se passa donc en exploration : des salles importantes : celles des cours, et le reste la cuisine, et la bibliothèque. 

Finalement ce fut enfin le jour de la rentrée, Ania était très tendue au petit déjeuner et les maraudeurs n'aidèrent pas vraiment. En effet ils lancèrent des feux d'artifices dans la Grande Salle et les gens qui burent du jus de citrouille eurent les cheveux roses. Donc quand les professeurs passèrent les emplois du temps, ils étaient plus qu'un peu agacé. Surtout le professeur MacGonnagall. Cette dernière d'ailleurs regarda Ania avec suspicion lorsqu'elle lui donna son emploi du temps. 

Après un rapide au revoir à son frère et les autres maraudeurs, le petit groupe se dirigea vers leur cours de sortilège. Ania avait décidé de ne pas trop cacher ses capacités de crainte de faire un jour une erreur. Après s'être fait félicité par Flitwick elle aida ses amis. Le reste de leurs cours se passèrent ainsi, ils eurent la joie de retrouver Marissa en potions, Pandora et Kingsley en botanique ainsi qu'en défense.

La routine s'installa rapidement, ils allaient en cours se retrouvaient une fois par semaine dehors pour pique niquer ensemble, repartaient en cours puis aller à la librairie ou dehors selon le temps pour faire leur devoirs et s'en débarrasser. Ensuite selon la fatigue ou la motivation du jour ils allaient soit se balader dans le château, aller voir Hagrid, ou simplement s'installer dans une salle de classe inoccupée pour discuter, jouer aux échecs ce genre de chose. Kingsley devint rapidement un membre quotidien de leur groupe et ils étaient parfois rejoint par Rabastan Lestrange qui étaient à serpentard avec Marissa. 

Ania devait aller à l'infirmerie toutes les deux semaine où Jean, accompagné de Mme Pomfresh, examinait ses blessures. Elle y allait également après chaque pleine lune pour aider Remus. Au plus grand choc de ce dernier.

_Flashback_

_Remus PDV_

_J'étais allongé sur mon lit fatigué et blessé. Mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir, là la porte s'ouvrit, je ne fis pas l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux. Ça devait être Mme Pomfresh, mais la main qui se posa sur mon front était bien trop douce et petite. J'ouvris mes yeux et je vis Ania penchée au dessus de moi avec un regard inquiet. Je n'avais jamais vu que ses yeux verts avaient des points de bleu quand elle était inquiète._

_"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" je demande avec ma voix rauque._

_"Tu croyais quoi ? Je vais pas laisser un de mes amis passer du temps tout seul quand il a mal. Tiens je t'ai apporté quelque chose."_

_Elle m'aide à me relever un peu, je suis presque assis grâce aux oreillers et elle sort de son sac des gâteau au chocolat._

_"J'ai demandé à Mme Pomfresh ce qui pouvait t'aider et après m'avoir regardé bizarrement elle m'a dit que du chocolat pouvait aider le processus de guérison. Alors voilà."_

_"Tu as demandé aux elfes de me faire des gâteaux merci Ania, c'est super sympa."_

_"J'ai pas demandé aux elfes, j'ai du les convaincre de me laisser cuisiner. Ça a pas été facile mais une fois que je leur ai fait comprendre que ça me faisait plaisir de cuisiner et que j'adorais leur cuisine ça allait mieux."_

_"C'est... c'est toi qui as fait ça ?"_

_"Ben oui. Je savais pas si tu préférais les cookies, les muffins, les gâteaux ou les fondants du coup j'ai juste fait un gâteau au chocolat blanc, un au lait et un au noir. Tu auras qu'à me dire ce que tu préfères et je te le ferai pour la prochaine fois."_

_"La prochaine fois ?"_

_"Remmy, je ne peux pas t'aider avec la transformation je le sais mais je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t'aider avec l'avant et surtout l'après. Enfin quand on est à Poudlard parce que je crois que ce serait un peu difficile d'expliquer à nos parents sinon."_

_Me moquant de mes blessures et mes douleurs je la prit dans mes bras et la serra fort contre moi. Je savais qu'elle avait accepté que j'étais un loup garou mais je n'avais jamais osé rêver que quelqu'un voudrait vraiment être prêt de moi._

_Elle passa la matinée à me lire un livre de contes de fées moldus. Je m'endormis au son de sa voix me sentant en paix comme toujours auprès d'elle._

 

Le premier trimestre se passa tranquillement, Ania savourait le fait que les gens ne la regardait pas comme une sorcière toute puissante. Elle adorait son groupe d'ami, ils étaient vraiment très proche les uns des autres. Même Rabastan, il se méfiait beaucoup d'elle au début, surtout à cause de l'attitude de James contre les serpentards mais vite ils se trouvèrent des points communs. Il était vraiment intelligent et voulait clairement développer le sarcasme comme un art.

Un autre serpentard dont elle était proche c'était Severus Rogue, elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à lui, leur rapport dans son ancienne vie étaient loin d'être bons et elle n'aimait pas la personne qu'il était. Mais en le rencontrant elle fit comme avec Peter, elle lui donna une chance. 

_C'était le jour des essais pour Griffondor, Ania avait promis à James d'être là, mais c'était encore tôt même pas 9h. Elle descendait pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle était seule, Alice dormait encore, de même que Fabian et Gideon. Elle lisait en marchant, et était donc un peu distraite. Elle rentra dans quelqu'un et tomba par terre._

_"Oh je suis vraiment désolée, je ne regardais pas du tout où j'allais." dit-elle en ramassant les livres de la personne qu'elle avait bousculé._

_"C'est rien. Oh tu es la sœur de Potter." elle reconnut alors Severus Rogue_

_Il la regardait de manière étrange._

_"Oui et tu es ?"_

_"Un serpentard." Elle rit à ça_

_"J'avais remarqué la couleur. Quel est ton nom puisque tu sembles savoir le mien ?"_

_"Ça te dérange pas ? "_

_"Non une de mes meilleures amies est une serpentard et je m'entends bien avec Rabastan aussi."_

_"C'est bizarre. Tu sembles pas comme Potter."_

_"Quel sens ?"_

_"Tu as l'air moins arrogante. Merci pour les livres. Severus Rogue, mon nom."_

_"Je vais ignorer ta première phrase, pas de soucis c'est normal, c'était ma faute. Ravie Ania Potter."_

_"Tu veux un coup de main pour te lever ?"_

_"Je veux bien merci."_

_Elle prit sa main et retint un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il l'aida, ses blessures aux ventre et à la poitrine tiraient toujours si elle était pas prudente._

_"Je t'ai fait mal ?"_

_"Non ne t'inquiètes pas c'est rien."_

_"Tu lis sur les Sombrals ?"_

_"Oui et toi potions."_

_"Mon sujet préféré. "_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer en effet un cri l'interrompit._

_"Ania !!! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu es avec Servilus ?"_

_"James il m'a aidé."_

_"Il t'a quoi ?!!" James était totalement ébahi, Severus aussi, il ne  pensait pas qu'elle arrêterait son frère qui avait déjà sa baguette à la main._

_"Je regardais pas où j'allais et je lui suis rentré dedans. Il m'a aidé à me relever. Tout va bien."_

_James la regarda un long moment et il se tourna ensuite vers Severus._

_"Merci Rogue."_

_Il prit Ania par la main et la conduisit dans la Grande Salle elle fit un signe de la main à Severus avant de suivre son frère._

James n'avait jamais reparlé de l’interaction, et il était devenu un poursuiveur pour l'équipe. 

Severus cependant joignait le petit groupe à la librairie de temps en temps, souvent avec Lily, qui après un début difficile appréciait Ania. 

 

Elle était bien à Poudlard, l'ambiance était agréable et les professeurs avaient vite compris qu'elle était très différente de son frère. Tout se passait bien jusqu'au jour où en attendant Marissa et Dora, avec Alice, pour aller manger elle entendit Lucius Malefoy parler. Elle pâlit, sa voix, cette voix traînante. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle de l'homme qui avait mené l'attaque de son village. Celui qui l'avait laissé mourir.

Elle commença a paniquer en se rappelant cette nuit là. Sauf que maintenant que son pouvoir d'empathie était plus développé elle ressentait la terreur, la souffrance ambiante de la part des victimes. Mais aussi l'amusement et le dégoût des mangemorts. Alice essaya de la rassurer mais en vain. Ania n'avait presque pas conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, il y avait trop d'émotions, ses murs étaient tombés dans sa panique. Elle était submergé.

Alice voyant son amie paniquée essaya d'abord de lui parler doucement mais ça ne marchait pas, quand elle vit Dora arriver elle lui dit d'aller chercher James. Dora ne posa pas de question voyant l'urgence sur le visage d'Alice. Heureusement elle le trouva sans difficulté et le ramena avec elle jusqu'à Alice et Ania. Dès que James vit sa sœur il fit reculer les autres, comprenant qu'elle était assaillie par trop d'émotions. Il s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur son bras, comme il était conseillé dans les livres qu'elle avait reçu de son père. En effet le contact avec une personne familière et de confiance pour un empathe leur permettaient de se calmer. 

Ania reconnut petit à petit les émotions de son frère et se concentra dessus pour bloquer celles des autres. Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour le faire et dès que cefut fait elle se jeta dans les bras de James. 

"Ania qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?"

"Sa voix."

"Le voix de qui ?"

"Je sais qui était l'homme qui était en charge de Greyback cette nuit là."

Les bras de James la serrèrent plus fort en entendant ça.

"Qui ?"

"Le père de Malefoy."

"Comment tu sais ?"

"Lucius Malefoy je viens de l'entendre et j'ai reconnu la voix traînante juste comme Lui."

"Chut, Ania tout va bien."

Il la réconforta encore un moment avant qu'elle ne se reprenne totalement. Quand elle se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux elle vit une colère noire. Mais elle n'eut pas la possibilité de lui parler car au même moment elle vit les visages concernés de ses amies.

"Je vais bien, juste un mauvais souvenir."

"De l'attaque qui t'a blessé à la jambe ?"

"Bon je vais vous laisser à tout à l'heure petite sœur."

"James il n'y est pour rien."

Mais James était déjà parti, Ania était inquiète, mais elle devait expliquer la situation aux autres. Après cet incident trois choses se produisirent, ses amis devinrent plus protecteur avec elle, James ainsi que les autres maraudeurs aussi et ces derniers furent plus agressifs envers les serpentards. Surtout envers Lucius Malefoy. Ania n'arrivait pas à calmer James, il haïssait Malefoy elle le sentait. Il ne voulait d'ailleurs rien entendre, elle avait beau lui dire que c'était pas sa faute mais que c'était son père James s'obstinait.

Ania finit pas arrêter d'amener le sujet, on était proche des vacances de Noël et elle avait l'espoir que leur parent lui feraient entendre raison. 


	11. Fin d'une année

La première année d'Ania était enfin finie, tout avait été si différent de celle de son ancienne vie. Pas de Voldemort dans l'école ni de pierre philosophale. Non une simple année normale comme elle avait toujours voulue. Avec des parents qui lui envoyaient des lettres souvent, une maison où aller à Noel, pas de célébrité, des amis géniaux et dans toutes les maisons, en effet Alice s'entendait très bien avec Chloé Habbot qui était à Poutsouffle. Tout avait été normal.

Enfin aussi normale que possible en tant que la sœur de James. Les professeurs avaient été méfiants au début pensant qu'elle était comme lui mais maintenant ils l'aimaient bien, elle n'était certes pas aussi sérieuse que Hermione ou Percy l'avait été mais elle était attentive et doué, normale de son point de vue étant donné qu'elle avait déjà suivi leurs cours. 

Elle avait aussi quelque chose à attendre avec impatience pour sa seconde année. En effet elle était proche de Madame Pomfresh vu tout le temps qu'elle passait à l'infirmerie pour soutenir Remus et les différents contrôles que Jean lui faisait faire. Ania se rappelait sans mal l'escapade au ministère en cinquième année et la manière dont ses amis de l'époque avait été incapacité par des blessures classiques et donc soignable assez facilement ( a part Ron et Hermione ) elle ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise et était en plus fascinée par la magie, surtout celle pour soigner. Elle demanda donc à l'infirmière si elle ne pouvait pas apprendre ce que Poppy avait accepté, il était apparemment rare qu'un élève s’intéresse à son travail. Elle lui avait donc donné le nom de trois livres qu'elle devait étudier pendant les vacances pour en savoir un peu plus sur la théorie. 

Remus, l'année avait été bonne pour lui, il avait enfin eu la confirmation que James, Sirius et Peter ne le haïssait pas pour sa lycanthropie. Le souvenir la fit sourire.

_Flashback_

_La pleine lune avait eu lieu la semaine  passée, mais Remus allait déjà beaucoup mieux, il sortait de la bibliothèque après avoir fini ses devoirs, quand James et Sirius apparurent chacun d'un côté ils le conduisirent dans une salle de classe où attendait Peter._

_"Qu'est qu'il y a les gars ? Vous avez eu une nouvelle idée pour une blague ?"_

_"Non, enfin si mais c'est pas ça." répondit James il semblait chercher ses mots. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre Sirius l'interrompit._

_"Oh ça va James pas la peine de réfléchir, Remus on a compris. "_

_"Vous avez compris quoi ?" demanda Remus avec inquiétude_

_"Que tu es un loup garou."_

_Remus pâlit alors, il commença a reculer et avant que les autres ne puissent le stopper il était déjà hors de la salle et courait comme un fou. Il ne savait même pas où il allait, mais ses pas le conduisirent à Ania, elle était assise dans une clairière près de la forêt interdite, elle y caressait un sombral, enfin c'est ce qu'il devina il  ne pouvait pas le voir._

_"Ania, ...; c'est .. une..; catastrophe."_

_"Du calme Remmy, reprends ton souffle et assied toi. Là respire, doucement." Dès qu'il fut près d'elle il se calma, comme toujours, elle avait découvert que c'était du à sa lycanthropie, les empathes émettent une sorte d'onde qui calme les animaux, elle arrivait donc à calmer le loup. C'était une bénédiction pour lui surtout près de la pleine lune ou le combat avec le loup était plus intense._

_Dès qu'elle le sentit plus calme elle reprit la parole. "Maintenant qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"_

_"Ils savent."_

_"Qui ?"_

_"James, Sirius et Peter ils m'ont pris à part et m'ont dit qu'ils savaient que j'étais un .. C'est fini maintenant ils ne veulent plus être ami avec moi."_

_"C'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?" Remus ne répondit pas. "Remmy regarde moi." Il le fit et Ania sentit son coeur se serrer en voyant la douleur dans ses yeux, elle ne voulait pas le toucher de peur de ressentir trop d'émotions mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Elle monta ses protections au maximum et le prit dans ses bras._

_"Remmy ils n'ont rien dit a propos du fait qu'ils ne voulaient plus être tes amis pas vrai ?"_

_"Mais qui voudrait être ami avec un un monstre."_

_"Remus John Lupin tu n'es pas et ne sera jamais un monstre. Remmy je suis ton amie et pourtant je sais. Pourquoi ce serait différent pour eux ?"_

_Remus resta longtemps silencieux la tête sur l'épaule d'Ania qui le tenait doucement contre elle._

_"Tu restes avec moi ?"_

_"Quoi qu'il arrive je serai là Remmy. Allez viens, ils doivent se demander où tu es passer."_

_"Désolée tu étais là à te détendre et je .."_

_"Remus si j'avais pas envie d'être là tu le saurais non ?"elle demanda avec un sourcil haussé._

_Il ne peut s'en empêcher il sourit. Il se lève ensuite et l'aide à faire de même, sa jambe est encore un peu faible et elle avait du mal à se relever mais c'est tout. Ils se dirigèrent vers le château et tombèrent sur les trois autres sur le chemin. Ils venaient vers eux. Leurs expressions étaient inquiètes mais déterminées. Ils semblaient néanmoins choqués de voir Remus avec Ania. Plus encore lorsque sans lâcher la main d'Ania, Remus les conduisit dans une salle de classe inutilisée. Après avoir regardé si Peeves était là ou non il se tourna vers eux et commença.  
_

_"Bon maintenant que vous savez qu'est ce qui se passe ?"_

_"Ben c'est évident." aux mots de Sirius, Ania sent Remus se tendre, sûr que c'est la fin, "tu nous dis comment on peut t'aider."_

_Remus les regarde bouche-bée, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ses amis voulaient quand même être ses amis après savoir qu'il était un loup garou._

_"Sérieux ?"_

_"Non ça c'est moi." dit Sirius d'un air joyeux. Il se fit taper derrière la tête par James qui prit ensuite la parole._

_"Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait t'abandonner parce que tu as un problème de ..... fourrure. Moi ce que je me demande vraiment c'est pourquoi ma petite soeur est là avec nous et comprenant totalement la situation"_

_Étant donné que Remus semblait en état de choc Ania répondit sachant qu'elle allait devoir mentir un peu. Sirius et Peter ne savait pas qu'elle était une empathe._

_"Quand tu étais à Poudlard l'an dernier j'ai beaucoup lu, et j'ai lu sur les loups-garous, j'étais curieuse. Et dans tes lettres tu me parlais de tes amis et des absences de Remus, je me suis posé des questions et quand je l'ai vu avec ses cicatrices ça a renforcé ma théorie. Ce qui m'a permis d'être sûre c'est sa réaction quand on a parlé de Greyback au dîner. Je lui en ai parlé après et voilà."_

_"Tu m'as rien dit !!"_

_"Non James, ce n'était pas mon secret."_

Les relations entre eux avaient été tendues pendant un moment après ça. James n'aimait pas le fait que sa petite sœur lui cache des choses, mais il avait finit par l'accepter. Tout comme elle avait fini par accepter son attitude avec les serpentards. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés pendant presque trois semaines après cette dispute. Ils avaient fini par décider d'éviter le sujet. Ania avait par contre clairement dit que si elle trouvait James en train d'humilier un serpentard elle interviendrait. 

Severus ne lui tenait pas rigueur de son inaction contre James, elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait été adopté que peu avant que James parte à Poudlard mais qu'elle aimait James profondément, et qu'il était très différent en privé de l'image qu'il montrait au reste du monde.

Leur petit groupe de première année était très soudé. Ania n'aurait jamais imaginé s'entendre avec Rabastan Lestranges mais elle n'avait aucun problème à être proche de lui. Ils étaient tous tout le temps ensemble mais certains étaient plus proches que d'autre. Marissa et Alice étaient comme deux doigt d'une même main, même chose pour Ania elle même et Pandora. Gideon quand à lui était le meilleur ami de Rabastan, tout comme Kingsley était celui de Fabian.

Fabian et Pandora était rapidement devenu comme frère et sœur. Ania elle était surtout proche de Gideon et de Kingsley. Le dernier étant très différent de celui qu'elle avait connu. Alice et Rabastan étaient aussi très proche, le même genre de lien qu'unissait Fabian et Dora.

Leur groupe n'était certes pas des causeurs de troubles du niveau des maraudeurs mais ils leur arrivaient souvent de causer un ou deux chaos. Ce qui les faisaient beaucoup rire c'était que les professeurs accusaient les maraudeurs. Qui n'avaient aucune idée de qui faisait le coup.

Ania ne put rester plongée dans ses pensées très longtemps. En effet, le train arrivait à la gare. Après des au revoir avec ses amis elle fut rejointes par les maraudeurs, leur dit au revoir et elle et James partirent chercher leurs parents. Ils les trouvèrent rapidement et furent tout deux dans une étreinte digne d'un ours par Dorea.

"Oh vous m'avez tellement manqué mes chéris."

"Maman." James essaya de se dégager et protesta au surnom donné.

Dès que Dorea les relâcha Charlus tapa James sur l'épaule et serra ensuite Ania.

"Vous m'avez manqué aussi, venez."

Ils allèrent dans le coin réservé pour le Transplanage. Dorea prit James et Charlus prit Ania. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon du manoir. Leur père se tourna vers eux et leur firent signe de s'asseoir. Une fois que ce fut fait il commença à parler.

"Bien, comme vous le savez depuis quelques temps des attaques se produisent en Angleterre par un groupe de sorciers mené par un homme qu'ils appellent Lord Voldemort. Il y a eu il y a une semaine une attaque où des aurors ont pu arriver à temps pour engager le combat et empêcher le meurtre d'une famille de né moldu. Un de mes amis était sur cette mission et il a été blessé à une jambe. Il est têtu et a refusé de rester à Saint Mangouste, comme il devait avoir de l'aide avec lui mais qu'il n'a pas de famille, votre mère et moi l'avons invité ici. Ce sera à vous de passer le voir dans le journée vu que nous ne serons pas forcément disponible. Son nom est Alastor Maugrey."


	12. Un autre été.

Quand elle avait pensée à ses vacances d'été, Ania n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle les passerait avec le Alastor Maugrey. C'était étrange, à aucun moment quand elle l'avait connu dans son ancienne vie elle avait imaginé qu'il était ami avec ses grands parents. En même temps elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à si il avait eu une vie autre que de se battre. Elle avait été très triste de le savoir mort et avait voulu lui donner une tombe digne de lui, elle s'était aussi senti coupable, mais à aucun moment n'avait elle pensé à sa famille, si il en avait une ou non.

James lui était super enthousiaste, il allait rencontrer un super auror, presque aussi bon que son papa. La rencontre fut beaucoup moins géniale que ce que James le pensait. Il entra dans la chambre d'Alastor comme il faisait avec sa sœur, plein d'enthousiasme, il dut par contre éviter rapidement un sort.

"Alastor, non mais ça va pas." Dorea hurla

"Désolé, j'ai cru qu'on m'attaquais."

L'homme avait l'air un peu penaud, Ania trouvait l'expression très amusante, de même que James. Ils assistèrent alors à leur mère gronder Alastor Maugrey comme un enfant pas sage.

"Alastor, je te présente mon fils James et ma fille Anastasia mais elle préfère Ania." Charlus intervint quand sa femme reprit sa respiration.

Les deux jeunes furent dévisagé par Alastor qui semblait les juger, il finit par faire un hochement de la tête et grogna un bonjour. James décida ensuite de lui poser pleins de questions sur ses missions d'aurors, leur père n'aimait pas parler de son travail. Mais leur mère s'interposa, ils devaient ranger leurs affaires, et puis ils auraient tout le temps pour parler à Alastor.

Ania se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires avant de presque courir dehors, sous le regard amusé de son père qui décida de la suivre. Il la trouva sous tous les chiens. Ses trois favoris étaient dans ses bras, et elle caressait de son mieux les autres.

"Je me demande parfois si ils ne te manquent pas plus que nous."

"Bien sûr que non papa." Ania dit en se levant et allant faire un câlin à son père.

Les trois chiens avec elle, ils rentrèrent ensuite et les chiens ne la lâchant pas d'une semelle. Maman râlant pour la forme quand se fut l'heure de passer à table et que les chiens se couchèrent au pied d'Ania, mais elle avait l'habitude.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, Alastor observant juste et leurs parents posant des questions sur tout ce qui c'était passé à Poudlard.

"Je suis très fière de toi ma chérie, tu es première de ton année."

"Merci maman."

"Bravo à toi aussi fils, tu es troisième. Mais tes résultats en métamorphose sont excellent."

"Et ouais papa, je suis le meilleur."

"Le commentaire de Minerva l'est beaucoup moins James."

"Minie m'adore maman."

"Minie." répétèrent ses parents choqués

Ania quand à elle rigolait de bon cœur. Elle avait été là quand le professeur MacGonnagal avait entendu le surnom trouvé pour elle par les maraudeurs, la tête de leur directrice de maison avait été épique. Ca lui avait fait pensé à son ancienne vie, quand elle s'était demandé si elle pouvait cracher du feu après s'être fait attraper dans la tour d'astronomie. 

"J'espère que ton comportement n'a pas causé de soucis à ta sœur."

"Non maman, ils étaient un peu inquiet au début mais maintenant tout va bien." s'empressa de rassurer Ania, elle ne voulait pas que son frère ait des ennuis

"Un peu, j'ai cru que Minie allait s'évanouir en voyant ton nom lors de la cérémonie de répartition."

La soirée se passa en anecdotes de ce genre, James ayant compris que Alastor ne voulait pas parler de son travail de suite, le laissa tranquille à ce sujet. Ca ou alors il avait vu la tension d'Ania à ce sujet.

 

Le début des vacances se passa en douceur, James faisait bien évidemment des blagues, son but était de réussir à avoir oncle Alastor, comme il avait accepté d'être appelé. Il n'avait pour le moment pas réussi. Ania avait proposé son aide, mais James était fier et têtu, il voulait y arriver sans aide. Ania allait parfois auprès d'Alastor pour discuter plantes. Il aimait beaucoup la botanique et on pouvait donc les trouver de temps en temps ensemble dans une des serres. Ania aimait beaucoup découvrir ce côté d'Alastor, le découvrir tout simplement, elle avait beau le respecter beaucoup dans son ancienne vie, elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Elle voyait juste les dégâts que les guerres lui avaient causé, et pas que physiquement. Non mentalement, il était beaucoup moins dur et paranoïaque.

Il lui parlait aussi à l'occasion de son père biologique, les deux ayant combattu ensemble contre Grindelwald et ses hommes. James était présent pour ce genre d'histoire, que ce soit par curiosité ou en soutien pour Ania, ce n'était pas clair, mais elle était quand même contente de sa présence.

Ce fut à la fin de la deuxième semaine de leur vacance que les choses changèrent. Leur père et oncle Alastor demandèrent à leur parler, ils allèrent donc dans le bureau paternel.

"Asseyez vous." Charlus commença d'une voix sombre "J'ai à vous parler. Comme vous le savez il existe une organisation terroriste qui se fait appeler Mangemorts."

Ania tressaillit à ce nom, luttant contre tout ses souvenirs les concernant. James prit sa main dans la sienne pour lui permettre de se calmer et de ne pas se laisser dominer par ses émotions.

"Le Ministère ne les considère pas comme une réelle menace. Etant donné qu'ils s'en sont surtout pris à des familles moldus."

"Crétin de politicien."

"Oui, Alastor, je suis de ton avis. Ce qu'il y a c'est que votre et moi, nous ne voulons pas qu'ils vous arrivent quelque chose, si jamais ils changent de cible."

"Tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont s'en prendre qu'au moldus ?"

"Non James, je pense que ce n'est qu'une sorte de tactique, un apprentissage. Grindelwald avait fait de même durant la dernière guerre. Nous voulons donc vous protéger. Mais cela nous ait impossible de le faire en permanence, ou même à Poudlard. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de vous entrainer, mais Alastor le peut. Au moins pendant son repos."

"Mais papa c'est pas interdit de faire de la magie pendant l'été ?"

"Si ma chérie, en théorie en tout cas. Mais si jamais vous êtes dans un ancien manoir et avec des sorciers adultes vous pouvez le faire. Comprenez moi bien vous deux, je vous dis ça parce que je pense que vous pouvez le comprendre. Je ne veux pas que vous en profitiez pour des blagues ou inutilement. Parce que si le ministère ne peut pas vraiment vous punir, nous si. Donc la seule magie que vous aurez le droit d'utiliser est celle que vous apprendra Alastor, et uniquement sous sa surveillance. Sinon je confisque vos baguette."

Les deux jeunes hochèrent la tête. James comprenant sans peine que l'avertissement lui était destiné, mais il était hors de question qu'il désobéisse à son père, pas si ça voulait dire plus de chance de protéger sa sœur.

A partir de là ce fut un cauchemar, leur oncle n'y allant vraiment pas en douceur, ils étaient couverts de bleus. Il avait décidé de les entrainer séparément, pour qu'ils soient plus concentrés, sans s'inquiéter pour l'autre. Et aussi pour pouvoir s'ajuster à leur niveau. James ayant un an de plus que Ania. Mais ce à quoi Alastor ne s'attendait pas c'était les connaissances d'Ania. Elle connaissait beaucoup de sorts du à son ancienne vie, mais elle en avait travaillé plus au cours de l'année écoulée. Avec son groupe d'ami, ils avaient cherché des sorts utiles et sous estimés.

Il y avait parfois des plus vieux qui aimaient s'en prendre aux premières années, James ne s'était pas fait que des amis, et certains avaient voulu s'en prendre à Ania. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à son frère, ne voulant pas qu'il s'en veule. Mais ces prestations lui avaient appris une chose. Elle n'avait plus le niveau magique de son ancienne vie.

Le niveau magique d'un sorcier grandit au fil des années, le dernier coup de boust étant lors de leur majorité. Elle n'avait plus la puissance magique pour tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait. Elle avait donc décidé d'en apprendre des moins puissants. Ses amis avaient été emballé. Ils avaient réussi à trouver des sorts basiques et faciles à maitriser, et à les utiliser de manière créative.

Elle avait donc tout autant de créativité que James, avec toutes ses farces. Les gens ne se rendaient pas vraiment compte du niveau de recherche nécessaire pour certaines. Enfin leur professeur un peu, elle pensait que c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient quand même léniants avec les maraudeurs.

Quoiqu'il en soit, oncle Alastor était satisfait de ses élèves. Et il le déclara un soir au dîner.

"Ils ont du potentiel pas de doute. Ce seront de supers aurors."

"Ouais."

"Non merci."

"Tu veux pas devenir une auror ma puce ?"

"Non maman, je veux devenir une guérisseuse."

"C'est un bon projet aussi. Il en faut."

 

James alla la trouver après le coucher, il était curieux.

"Pourquoi tu veux pas devenir une auror ?"

"Je peux pas James, avec mon empathie ce serait un véritable cauchemar."

"Mais tu la contrôle mieux non ?"

"Oui et non. C'est compliqué."

"Explique moi Sia."

"Sia ?"

"Ouais, je t'avais dit que je te trouverai un surnom. Maintenant explique."

"Tu sais quand tu es dans une pièce, tu arrive à savoir si quelqu'un est avec toi pas vrai ?"

"Ouais, surtout avec l'entrainement de tonton."

"Ben moi je sais ça et l'émotion générale qu'il ressent. J'arrive pas à le mettre plus en pause. Je coupe juste pour ne pas le ressentir vraiment moi même. Une sorte d'identification si tu veux."

Et c'est comme ça tout le temps ?"

"Oui, même en cours. Parfois c'est très compliqué. Plus l'émotion est intense et plus c'est compliqué de ne pas faire plus que l'identifier. Mais j'arrive pas à couper mon pouvoir plus. Mais d'après les livres c'est pas possible de faire d'avantage."

"Oh."

"Oui, et puis tu imagine comme un auror, tu ressens la souffrance des victimes ou des familles des victimes, la malignité des criminels. Je peux pas endurer ça."

"Mais dans un hôpital se serait pas la même chose ?"

"Non, parce que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour le changer. Ce sera surement pas facile tout les jours, mais au moins je pourrais faire quelque chose pour aider tu comprends ?"

"Bien sûr. Je suis sûr que tu seras une super guérisseuse. Et puis comme ça j'aurais moins à m'inquiéter pour toi. Tandis que si tu étais devenu une auror j'aurais toujours paniqué."

"Ca c'est sur. Et tu sais quoi Jamie."

"Quoi ?"

"Je suis sûre que tu seras un super auror toi aussi."

"Merci petite sœur."

 

Le reste du mois de juillet se passa tranquillement, Remus et Peter étaient parfois là. Sirius ne pouvait pas, mais maman avait réussi à convaincre Mr et Mme Black de le laisser venir passer le mois d'aout, donc ils allaient quand même le voir.

Les amis d'Ania vinrent aussi, Charlus faisant la même tête que James la première fois qu'il avait vu des garçons près de sa sœur autre que ses meilleurs amis. Kingsley, Fabian et Gideon furent surveillé très soigneusement. Les parents de Rabastan n'avaient pas voulu qu'il vienne.

 

Lorsque le mois d'aout arriva, et avec lui Sirius, la famille Potter et Sirius partirent en vacances. Oncle Alastor s'était remis et était reparti travailler. Selon leur père il avait rarement passé autant de temps loin du bureau depuis des années. Ils passèrent deux semaines en Espagne. Ania devenant à moitié folle à cause de toutes les blagues que son frère et Sirius lui faisaient endurer. Elle réussissait à en éviter certaines mais pas toutes malheureusement pour elle.

Ce fut vite la fin des vacances, avec les deux garçons se précipitant pour faire leurs devoirs, Ania les avaient fait au début des vacances pour leur plus grand agacement.

Ils allaient repartir à Poudlard. Ania allait commencer sa deuxième année normale, enfin aussi normale qu'une année avec son frère pouvait être. Elle avait hâte de retourner à l'école et de retrouver ses amis. Même si ses parents allaient lui manquer. Ainsi que les chiens.

 

 


	13. Fête au Ministère

Ania se regardait dans le miroir en ayant du mal à en croire ses yeux. C'était vraiment surprenant de voir les différences par rapport à qui elle avait été dans son autre vie. Elle était plus élégante, et ses courbes étaient plus existantes aussi. Probablement du à tous les soins et traitements qu'elle avait du suivre après l'attaque de mangemorts et son arrivée dans la famille Potter. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient beaux et ondulés, totalement différent des cheveux toujours en désordre qu'elle avait comme la Survivante.

Mais plus que son apparence physique c'était son sourire, ses émotions. Elle était vraiment heureuse, ses parents l'encourageaient tout le temps, son frère et ses amis aussi. Elle n'était pas traquée et oui elle était souvent observée mais plus à cause de sa popularité, une bien gagnée, qu'autre chose.  A quatorze ans Anastasia Potter était connue dans Poudlard, et pour bien plus que simplement être la petite sœur de James Potter un des maraudeur.

Elle était une des meilleures de son année, gentille envers toutes les maisons, ayant même des amis parmi les serpentards, mais pour autant elle était une ennemi redoutable, comme elle l'avait prouvé lorsque certains avaient voulu s'en prendre à elle pour punir James. Autant dire que les gens étaient prudents à présent. Elle avait prouvé bien connaître une multitude de sorts pour des blagues et qu'une combinaison d'autant ne donnait pas un beau résultat.

En plus de ses classes elle allait à l'infirmerie quatre fois par semaine pour étudier avec Madame Pomfresh. Cela avait été un peu compliqué à gérer avec le quiddicth, elle avait été sélectionné comme attrapeuse, pour le plus grand bonheur de James et de leur père Charlus, ainsi que pour l’inquiétude de leur mère qui disait toujours qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque en voyant sa fille faire certains mouvements sur son balai. Mais elle avait réussi à bien gérer son temps, y compris durant sa troisième année où elle avait eu ses nouvelles matières. Elle avait choisi Runes, ce qui n'avait pas été une grande surprise vu qu'elle adorait ça et qu'elle avait appris jeune avec son père biologique. Elle avait aussi choisi Arithmancie, une matière conseillé lorsqu'on voulait devenir Guérisseur, ainsi que Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

Ses parents avaient été un peu hésitants à la laisser faire, ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle en fasse trop. Bien qu'elle soit totalement guérie ils étaient encore surprotecteur et inquiets pour elle, ce qu'elle adorait. Elle était vraiment heureuse d'avoir des gens qui se souciait vraiment d'elle. Mais elle avait réussi à les convaincre, à la condition que si elle commençait à être surchargé et qu'elle ne pouvait plus se détendre elle devait arrêter un peu. Cela n'avait pas été nécessaire pour son plus grand bonheur, elle avait réussi à bien tout organiser. Le fait qu'elle maitrisait déjà la plupart de son programme aidait aussi, pour autant elle continuait à travailler dur.

Pandora et Marissa avaient décidé en milieu d'année de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Bien que Pandora ne veuille pas devenir Médicomage ou Guérisseuse, elle voulait quand même pouvoir soigner si nécessaire. Pendant que les trois filles allaient à l'infirmerie le reste de leur groupe allait s'occuper ailleurs. Alice allait avec Chloé Abbot dans les serres, quand à Fabian, Gideon, Kingsley et Rabastan ils s'entrainaient en duel.

Ses amis lui manquaient, elle n'avait pas encore pu les voir durant ces vacances, Alastor Maugrey aussi connu pour les deux jeunes Potter comme Tonton Al, avait été là pour le mois de juillet pour les entrainer. Il avait été surpris en bien par James qui réussissait très bien à intégrer ses talents en métamorphose durant leur duels. Tout comme il avait été content d'observer la capacité qu'Ania avait d'utiliser son environnement.

Mais du coup ni elle, ni James n'avaient vraiment vu inviter des amis chez eux vu qu'Alastor voulait qu'ils se concentrent. Durant leurs temps libres, enfin quand ils pouvaient un peu bouger, Ania aidait James avec la transformation en Animagus.

Au début les maraudeurs ne lui avaient rien dit, mais James et Remus, les deux seuls au courant du groupe, n'avaient pas pensé aux pouvoirs d'empathe d'Ania. Au début quand elle avait senti leur excitation elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, après tout ils étaient toujours excité durant la préparation d'une blague, mais peu à peu elle avait ressenti des émotions un peu plus animales. Elle avait alors questionné James, qui n'arrivait pas à lui mentir et il avait craché le morceau.

Après cela elle avait fait son possible pour les aider, allant même jusqu'à poser des question au professeur MacGonnagal sur le processus, expliquant que c'était quelque chose qui l'intéressait peut être pour plus tard. Ne se méfiant as comme ça se serait produit si ça se serait produit si un des maraudeurs était venu la voir, elle avait répondu.

Les trois maraudeurs étaient toujours dans le processus de méditation et de transformation progressive, James étant le plus avancé, du coup elle les aidait durant la méditation. C'était vraiment très compliqué, mais aussi très amusant à observer, surtout quand ils n'arrivaient pas à revenir entièrement à la normale. Ania avait donc beaucoup de photo de Sirius avec des oreilles de chien, ou James avec des bois, ou encore de Peter avec un museau de rat.

"Tu es magnifique ma chérie." Dorea s'exclama, sortant sa fille de ses pensées

Dorea était elle même ravissante, dans une élégante robe bleu nuit, Ania quand à elle se trouvait dans une robe lavande qui faisait bien ressortir ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts. Elles se rendaient à une soirée au Ministère, la première pour Ania et James. Charlus avait ce genre de soirée en horreur et les évitait le plus possible mais là il n'avait plus trop le choix. Il désirait devenir le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors et pour cela il devait aussi faire un peu de politique, donc apparaître dans ce genre d’événement. Dorea l'accompagnait forcement et étant donné que James et Ania allaient à Poudlard ils devaient eux aussi venir. C'était aussi un signe de soutien de toute la famille.

"Merci maman, toi aussi." répondit Ania avec un sourire

Elles sortirent ensuite de la chambre d'Ania pour aller rejoindre les deux hommes. En voyant Ania, James fit la tête, il n'aimait pas le fait que sa petite sœur grandisse et que les garçons le remarquent. Déjà plusieurs fois il avait, avec les autres maraudeurs, ensorcelés des garçons qui avaient montré de l'intérêt envers elle. Il surveillait attentivement les amis d'Ania d'ailleurs, elle était trop proche de garçons pour son gout. 

Un qu'il tenait à l’œil était Lucius Malefoy, le blond la regardait beaucoup trop, elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué ça il en était sur. Mais James lui le surveillait depuis le jour où elle avait réussi à reconnaître l'identité d'un des mangemorts, Abraxas Malefoy. Leur père n'avait pas pu l'arrêter, manque de preuve pour un homme aussi 'respecté' ou plutôt riche de la société. Cela les avait tous excédés, le fait qu'elle risquait de le revoir ce soir à la fête n'arrangeait pas les choses non plus. Une chose était sûre c'est qu'il ne la laisserait pas seule, c'était trop dangereux, il y avait trop de mangemort potentiel, autant leur père que tonton Al, les avaient avertis. Ils devaient être prudent, mais une chose bien par contre c'est qu'ils allaient pouvoir voir certains amis à eux. Remus ne serait pas là par contre, il était sang mêlé, mais Sirius en tant que Black serait présent, de même que Peter qui était un Pettigrew, une famille mineure de sang pur.

Ils ne pourraient pas faire de blague par contre, sa mère le tuerait sinon, son père aussi surement si il gâchait la soirée au quelle il avait été forcé d'aller.

 

La soirée se passa bien, l'existence d'Anastasia attira l'attention de beaucoup, bien qu'elle aille à Poudlard depuis des années. C'était sa première présentation publique, James avait été présenté comme bébé et il avait été attendu donc il attirait moins l'attention, cela bien qu'il soit l'héritier. Heureusement Charlus savait bien comment éviter les questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre, et Dorea aussi, les deux avaient également enseigné cela à leurs enfants. Il n'y eut donc pas d'allusion à l'attaque qu'elle avait subi.

Charlus nota lui aussi l'intérêt que l'héritier Malefoy avait en sa fille, il avait surveillé pour vérifier ce que disait James, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait cela pour autant.

Il surveilla aussi les interactions entre Ania et les jumeaux Prewett, Kingsley n'étant pas présent et il était risqué en vue du prochain mariage entre Rodolphus Lestranges et Bellatrix Black de montrer des liens d'amitié avec le jeune Rabastan. Ça pourrait le mettre dans une position inconfortable.

La famille Potter rentra tard de cette soirée mais plus ou moins satisfaits des événements. Charlus avait pu s'attirer des attentions intéressantes par des alliés influents et avait donc de bonnes chances d'être choisi comme directeur.  James et Ania avaient pu voir un peu leur amis, et James avait tenu à distance Malefoy Sr et Jr de sa sœur donc il était satisfait.

C'était une soirée quand même plutôt tranquille, une petite pause dans la guerre qui s’accélérait au sein du monde magique.


	14. Chapter 14

Ania était dans sa chambre au manoir Potter, les vacances étaient presque finies et elle avait décidé de faire un peu de tri. Après tout elle avait bien grandi et donc pas mal de ses affaires ne lui allaient plus. 

Elle était en train de réfléchir à si elle gardait ou si elle allait rendre un Tshirt qu'elle avait pris à James quand sa mère toqua à la porte.

"Tu fais du tri ma puce ?" Dorea questionna 

"Oui, j'ai des vêtements qui ne me vont plus ou que je ne portes plus. Alors autant les donner plutôt que de les laisser prendre la poussière dans les placards." Ania répondit en haussant les épaules 

"C'est vrai. Tu veux un peu d'aide ?" Dorea proposa avec un sourire 

"Oui volontiers." Ania accepta avec un grand sourire 

Mère et fille travaillèrent un moment en silence, rigolant un peu en voyant certains hauts qu'Ania portait tout le temps quand elle était sorti de l'hôpital. Ce ne fut qu'un long moment après son arrivée dans la pièce que Dorea aborda le sujet qui l'avait poussé à chercher sa fille en premier lieu, non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas passer du temps avec elle, bien au contraire. 

Elle avait parfois du mal à comprendre Ania, James c'était différent il adorait le quidditch, les blagues et Lily Evans. Anastasia c'était différent, elle était tellement plus complexe, James l'était aussi mais pas de ma même manière. Dorea s'inquiétait souvent pour sa fille, elle avait peur de ne pas être assez proche d'elle, qu'elle se sente délaissée ou qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elle avait eu l'air tellement fragile quand elle l'avait rencontré, blessée de partout et mettant longtemps à se remettre ensuite. 

C'était difficile de reconnaître l'enfant blessée autant physiquement que mentalement dans la jeune fille qu'elle commençait à être pour le plus grand malheur de Charles d'ailleurs, ainsi que de James et même un peu d'Alastor qui bien qu'il ne le montrait pas facilement adorait son neveu et sa nièce d'adoption. 

"Tu as quoi de prévu cette année ?" Dorea questionna donc

"Je vais passer les tests de quidditch pour garder ma place dans l'équipe comme attrapeuse. J'espère que je vais y arriver." Ania dit en se mordant la lèvre

"Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire à ce sujet, tu es une excellente joueuse et tu vas probablement continué à me donner des crises cardiaques en faisant des feintes à ras le sol." Dorea dit à moitié sérieusement 

Certains mouvements que sa fille faisait en jouant étaient vraiment très dangereux à faire et encore plus à observer. En revanche pour le plus grand soulagement de Dorea sa fille n'était pas aussi obsédée par le sport que James qui était totalement pour le philosophie gagner le match ou mourir en essayant. 

Non, Ania savait que le quidditch n'était pas tellement important que ça, oui elle adorait jouer mais avec les expériences de sa première vie qui semblaient le plus souvent un rêve qu'autre chose. Ces expériences lui permettaient d'avoir un peu de recul sur les choses. Y compris le quidditch qui n'était pour elle qu'un moyen de se détendre et de se défouler en même temps. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas risquer sa vie en fuyant un cognard comme elle l'avait fait durant sa seconde année lors de sa première vie. C'était totalement idiot. 

"Merci maman, mais tu sais tu n'es pas obligée de venir au match." Ania protesta 

Elle savait que sa mère était toujours inquiète quand elle et James jouaient. En plus Dorea n'était pas une grande fan de quidditch du coup c'était pas trop intéressant pour elle. 

"Ne dis pas d'idioties enfin. Bien sûr que je vais venir à vos matchs, encore plus maintenant que votre père ne pourra pas forcément se libérer avec son poste de directeur." Dorea dit avec conviction 

"Merci maman." Ania dit avec émotion en faisant un câlin à sa mère 

"Et sinon tu as quoi de prévu ?" Dorea demanda ignorant les yeux un peu mouillés de sa fille, sachant pertinemment qu'Ania ne voudrais pas en parler, elle n'aimait pas faire preuve d'émotions comme ça.

"Le professeur Montgomery à parlé de me faire passer un test pour voir où j'en suis en runes et peut être me donner des cours particuliers vu qu'en classe j'aide les autres comme c'est facile pour moi. Il voudrait que je sois plus challenger." Ania avoua avec fierté 

Autant dans la plupart de ses classes elle  avait des facilités à cause de son ancienne vie autant en runes c'était juste dû à elle même et les discussions avec son père biologiques qui était spécialisé en runes. 

"Tu aurais plus de cours ?" Dorea demanda inquiète, Ania avait déjà un programme très chargé et elle ne voulait pas qu'elle en fasse trop

"Pas vraiment non, une heure en plus peut être mais sinon ce serait plus qu'au lieu d'avoir les mêmes devoirs que les autres se seraient sur des sujets plus complexes. Il avait pensé à me faire changer de classes mais finalement à décider que ce n'était pas une bonne idée vue que mes connaissances sont assez approfondies mais pas sur tous les sujets vus en runes à Poudlard. Par exemple je sais pas grand choses des runes amérindiennes qui sont au programme." Ania expliqua

"Si ce n'est qu'une heure alors ça va mais pas plus. Tu ne dois pas en faire trop non plus d'accord ?" Dorea accepta après un temps d'hésitation

"Promis maman. Après j'ai toujours les cours normaux avec arithmancie et soins aux créatures magiques qui ont été rajoutés l'an dernier. Le professeur Kletternurn est vraiment super et quand on va voir Hagrid il nous donne toujours des informations complémentaires. Même si est toujours plus intéressé dans les créatures un peu plus dangereuses. Et ça m'arrive de l'aider avec les sombrals même si le plus souvent je ne fais que les caresser un peu. Je comprends vraiment pas le point de vue du Ministère à leurs sujets ils ne sont pas particulièrement dangereux, enfin pas plus qu'un des chiens. Quoique c'est peut être que ceux de Poudlard qui sont comme ça vu qu'ils sont plus dressés que ceux sauvages." Ania réfléchi à voix haute

"Je n'en ai jamais rencontré à part ceux de Poudlard donc je ne peux pas te dire ma puce. Sinon tu vas continuer tes leçons avec Mme Pomfesh ?" Dorea demanda amusée de voir un grand sourire s'épanouir sur le visage de sa fille à la simple mention de ses cours avec l'infirmière

"Oui et elle a dit qu'on irait parfois à Saint Mangouste pour qu'on étudie d'autres cas avec Marissa. Dora elle préfère se contenter des sorts qu'elle connait déjà et veux créer des sorts plutôt." Ania expliqua 

Elle avait un air un peu mitigé et c'était évident que bien qu'elle voit l'appel qu'avait la création de nouveaux sorts ça ne dépasser pas à ses yeux l'appel qu'avait le métier de guérisseur.

"Tout le monde n'aime pas les mêmes choses ma chérie" Dorea dit avec un sourire 

"Oui je suppose. Poppy à dit que si on continuait comme ça on pourrait peut-être travailler en tant qu'apprenti à Saint Mangouste l'été prochain." Ania dit avec un air excité 

"On verra." Dorea dit fermement "Ça dépendra de comment c'est passé ton année et si tu vas bien et aussi des dates de vacances de ton père et de ton oncle."

Ania hocha la tête tout en étant déterminée à tout faire pour avoir le droit d'y aller. Ce serait vraiment un plus pour son dossier, non pas qu'il ne soit pas bon mais elle voulait vraiment être douée. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle voulait se spécialisé ou non et elle voulait vraiment avoir tenté plusieurs options avant de se décider. 

"Tu auras le temps pour les garçons cette année tu crois ?" Dorea demanda ensuite avec un air taquin 

"On verra. Je suis pas intéressée en quelqu'un en particulier et en plus si un garçon est intéressé il doit passer les maraudeurs et c'est pas très facile à faire. Mais bon si ils ont peur de James et des autres c'est qu'ils n'en valent pas la peine." Ania dit simplement 

Et elle le pensait, elle ne pourrait pas être avec quelqu'un qui était terrifié par James. Elle eut une pensée pour Fred qui avait été son seul petit ami durant sa première vie, il avait vraiment été génial, faisant tout pour la faire rire quelque soit la situation. Ça avait été son plus grand soutien après la mort de son parrain. 

Ça avait été bizarre dans les premiers temps d'être proche de Sirius et de Remus comme ça, surtout qu'elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait consolé Remus ou grondé quand il pensait qu'il était un poids. Elle ne pouvait pas penser que le Remus qu'elle avait connu dans sa première vie, le professeur Lupin et le Rémy qu'elle connaissait aujourd'hui était le même. Une des raisons d'ailleurs pour lesquelles elle trouvait de plus en plus que sa première vie était plus un rêve qu'autre chose. Après tout elle n'était pas Anastasia Potter la Fille qui avait survécu. Non maintenant elle était Ania Potter, soeur de James et Guérisseuse en devenir eg empathe.

Elle était différente, en tout. Autant dans son physique que dans ses goûts ou son passé. La Anastasia Potter fille de James et Lily était bel et bien morte tout comme une partie de la fille de Edmund et Bianca Potter. Elle était un mélange des deux, une nouvelle personne et ça lui convenait parfaitement. 

"Tu penses que ton frère va réussir à avoir un rendez-vous avec cette Lily Evans dont il parle tout le temps ?" Dorea demanda curieuse

Elle n'avait jamais rencontré la fille en question vu qu'elle ne venait que rarement au match de quidditch et que Dorea ne pouvait pas rester tres longtemps après. En plus ils allaient faire les courses pour Poudlard les jours où il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde donc ils ne la croisaient pas ces jours là non plus. Tout ce que Dorea et Charlus savaient de cette fille ils le tenaient principalement de James et un peu de Sirius et Ania mais pas beaucoup quand même. 

Dorea était un peu surprise par la grimace qui traversa le visage de Ania. Les premières fois où elle avait parlé de cette Lily elle semblait bien s'entendre avec elle. Et Ania n'avait pas parlé d'une dispute. Donc c'était curieux. 

"Vous n'êtes plus amies ?" Dorea questionna intriguée 

"On l'a jamais vraiment été, ça nous est arrivée de discuter ensemble ou de se retrouver ensemble à la bibliothèque mais c'est plus parce qu'on a un ami commun. Severus Rogue l'ennemi juré de James." Ania répondit en levant les yeux au ciel "Mais je l'aime pas trop."

"Pourquoi ça ?" Dorea pressa un peu 

Elle n'avait jamais entendu sa fille parler en mal de Lily Evans, en même temps vu comment James en faisait son éloge c'était peut-être un peu compréhensible. 

"Elle fait du mal à James." Ania répondit simplement 

Tout était clair à présent parce que même si James était extrêmement protecteur de sa sœur c'était réciproque juste pas dans la même mesure. Il n'y avait aucun doute que Ania était avec James après chaque rejet de la fille qu'il aimait et elle voyait non seulement sa peine mais elle la ressentait aussi. Oui en effet sa réaction par rapport à Lily était plus claire à présent. Surtout si la rouquine le faisait aussi sûrement et un peu grossièrement que ce que Dorea avait entendu dire. 

Non Lily ne gagnait pas des points avec Ania et sûrement pas non plus avec Sirius qui adorait James comme un frère et qui devait aussi soutenir son ami après les rejets. Si un jour James réussissait à la convaincre elle ne serait probablement pas accueilli les bras ouverts dans la famille. Enfin à part si elle réussi à prouver des sentiments pour James. Ça promettait d'être intéressant en tout cas. 

"Maman qu'est ce que tu penses du professeur Dumbledore ?" Ania demanda un peu soudainement sortant Dorea de ses pensées 

"C'est un puissant sorcier et un fin politicien. Il a été u. Bon professeur aussi, mais après je ne le connais pas plus que ça. Pourquoi ?" Dorea demanda curieuse 

Ania ne posait que rarement une question sans raison, une chose qui d'ailleurs aurait probablement fait d'elle une bonne serdaigle ou serpentard. 

"Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais il est étrange et pas que dans son comportement. Parfois ses émotions et ses expressions ne sont pas identiques. Je l'aime pas trop." avoua Ania 

"Pourquoi cela ?" Dorea demanda sans une once de jugement elle était vraiment curieuse à présent 

"Je trouve que c'est pas un bon directeur. Je veux dire d'un côté il dit qu'il est pour l'unité des maisons, mais de l'autre il favorise griffondor et en même temps il ne punit pas les serpentard quand ils s'en prenne t aux étudiants disant qu'ils ont le droit à une seconde chance. Et en plus c'est comme si il encourager le harcèlement et les petites brutes. Je veux dire James et les autres parfois ils sont cruels dans leurs blagues et on les punit pas où juste avec une retenue. Donc plus un coup sur les doigts qu'autre chose." Ania expliqua 

C'était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait bien observer étant amie avec des gens des différentes maisons. 

"Je vois, sois prudente d'accord et regarde bien ce qui se passe. On ne peut pas faire grand chose avec Dumbledore à present, pas avec la guerre qui commence à s'intensifier. Par contre j'en parlerai avec ton père et ton oncle pour qu'ils soient plus attentifs autour de lui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop de ce genre de chose. Profite de tes années à Poudlard ce sera fini bien assez tôt." Dorea conseilla en lui faisant un bisous sur le front. 

"Okay maman." Ania accepta volontiers, heureuse que sa mère l'ait écouté avec attention plutôt que simplement pour la satisfaire comme des adultes avaient fait dans son autre vie. C'était agréable d'avoir un adulte de confiance à qui parler.

Après ça elles finirent de trier le linge en parlant de Lucius Malefoy qui était intéressé en Liana, Dorea voulait en savoir plus sur l'héritier Malefoy et son comportement envers sa fille. Même si elle savait que Ania n'était pas intéressée en partie à cause du père de Lucius mais aussi parce que le garçon concerné partageait apparemment les idées de son père, information que Ania tenait grâce à Rabastan Lestranges quiles voyait en secret pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Son frère ne voulait pas qu'il s'associe avec des traîtres à leur sang et il avait parfois été violent dans le passé à ce sujet du coup ils étaient tous prudent ne voulant pas que leur ami ait des ennuis. 

Le sujet les occupa jusqu'au dîner où elles parlèrent d'autre chose pour préserver un peu les mâles Potter et Sirius qui était chez eux depuis la première semaine d'août. A la place ils discutèrent de Poudlard où ils retournaient dans trois jours. Les garçons ne s'étaient toujours pas remis du fait que Remus ait eu le badge de préfet. Leurs plaintes étaient plutôt amusantes. 


	15. Quatrième année

Ania adorait Poudlard, bien plus que dans sa première vie en tout cas, les gens la connaissaient pour elle cette fois et c'était agréable. Elle adorait Poudlard, elle avait pleins d'amis même si c'était pas toujours facile et même si il y en avait qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir en public à cause de la guerre qui montait en ampleur un peu plus chaque année. Une chose qu'elle n'aimait pas par contre c'est le fait que cette fois les garçons n'avaient pas peur d'elle ou n'étaient pas intimidés par elle. Parce que oui elle avait eu des demandes pour Pré au Lard quelques fois, pour sortir avec quelqu'un, mais c'était en général rare. Cette fois c'était différent, ils étaient pour la plupart intimidés par James et le reste des Maraudeurs, et elle avait rarement été aussi heureuse pour le côté surprotecteur de son frère, mais il y en avait qui tentait quand même, et qui ne semblait pas comprendre le terme non. 

Gilderoy Lockart était quelqu'un de ce genre, le serdaigle était persuadée d'être un adonis et que toutes les filles le voulaient. C'était faux, totalement faux, il était pas moche bien sûr, mais sa personnalité faisait que la plupart se tenait loin. Et si ça c'était pas un signe... après tout Sirius avait une nouvelle fille toute les semaines et elles se jetaient sur lui, mais Lockart ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il n'était pas dans la même catégorie, pas plus qu'il ne comprenait que les filles parlaient entre elles. Et que il suffisait qu'une ou deux disent qu'il ne faisait que parler de lui et qu'il était le garçon le plus égocentrique qu'elles avaient jamais rencontré, pour que sa réputation soit fichue. Sirius était un flirt et un coureur, mais, à la plus grande horreur de Ania, il embrassait super bien et il était un expert à dire des mots doux. Il y avait des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir à propos du meilleur ami de son frère et d'un ami à elle tout simplement, la manière dont il embrassait en faisait partie. 

Pour en revenir à Gilderoy, il avait apparemment jeté son dévolu sur elle, à sa plus grande horreur également, et tentait depuis la rentrée de la convaincre de sortir avec lui. Etant donné qu'ils approchaient de la fin octobre, elle reconnaissait qu'il était déterminé, mais elle n'était pas intéressée ce qu'elle lui avait dit à de multiples reprises, mais il était persuadé qu'elle était juste timide. Elle était même allée se plaindre à son frère au bout de la quatrième semaine. Elle avait du se planquer dans les toilettes de Mimi pendant une heure, et oui elle parlait un peu avec la fantôme, connaissant son histoire elle avait un peu pitié, ça ne devait pas être facile pour elle, mais ce n'était quand même pas une expérience agréable. Et ce n'était pas la seule cachette qu'elle avait du utiliser, heureusement qu'elle avait son empathie. En général ce n'était pas facile pour elle de l'utiliser pour reconnaître les gens, ses proches étant une exception vu qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps avec eux et qu'elle les connaissait, mais le sentiment narcissique de Lockart était suffisant pour le reconnaître et le sentir venir même avec son empathie baissée. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce que tout le monde ressentait après tout. 

Lockart était agaçant c'était vrai, mais c'était un idiot, elle n'avait donc pas trop de mal à l'éviter, un qui était bien plus compliqué en revanche était l'héritier Malefoy. Le blond était dans sa dernière année à Poudlard, Préfet en Chef, et pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas, il voulait sortir avec elle. C'était incompréhensible pour Ania, parce que oui elle était jolie et populaire, mais elle était en quatrième année, lui en dernière, et ce n'était pas comme si il manquait de possibilité, la plupart des filles étaient amoureuses de lui. 'Le Prince de Serpentard', elles l’appelaient, tellement original.  Pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait donc pas, c'était elle qu'il voulait, et il était insistant. Cherchant à passer du temps avec elle le plus possible, aidé pour cela par Severus qui l'amenait souvent lors des moments qu'ils passaient tous les deux ensemble, pour la plus grande frustration de l'adolescente. Et même quand l'héritier Malefoy ne venait pas, son ami passionné par les potions, ne faisait que vanter ses mérites. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il voulait que les deux finissent ensemble, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas du tout pourquoi. 

Et le pire c'est que depuis que son frère aîné avait remarqué les actions du dernière année, il la suivait autant que possible, et oui c'était adorable et tout ça, mais c'était aussi un cauchemar pour elle. Elle avait une vie en dehors de son frère, chose qu'il ne semblait pas être prêt à accepter, et n'appréciait pas du tout qu'il la suive pour ses cours avec Poppy, ou ses cours supplémentaires en runes, ou ses rendez vous avec ses amies et amis... Elle n'en pouvait plus, et se reprochait régulièrement l'aide qu'elle avait donné aux garçons par rapport à leur Carte de Poudlard, ils étaient doués, des génies un peu et selon les sujet, mais c'était elle la spécialiste en runes et ils le savaient très bien. Si elle avait su que James allait s'en servir pour la traquer et la suivre partout, elle les aurait laissé tombé, et elle ne leur aurait certainement pas tracé des runes pour permettre de trouver une personne facilement. Une chose qui, elle était presque sûre, n'avait pas existé dans sa première vie, elle aimait bien voir les changements que sa présence créaient, elle n'en savait pas trop sur cette époque, mais elle était déterminée à changer le plus possible les choses. Elle refusait de penser à la mort de son frère pour anéantir Voldemort. 

Elle était cependant très satisfaite de ne pas avoir tenté d'intégrer la Salle sur Demande sur la carte, elle ne savait pas si c'était même possible, ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'aucun des maraudeurs n'étaient au courant de son existence, une chose qui lui allait très bien. Il n'y avait que deux personnes à qui elle en avait parlé, enfin trois si elle comptait sa mère qui avait juré de ne rien dire à James, comprenant très bien le potentiel de destruction que ça pourrait avoir d'une part, et aussi comprenant le besoin de tranquillité de sa fille. Ania était quelqu'un qui aimait les gens, qui aimait aider les gens surtout, elle adorait son frère aussi, mais bien que ses colères puissent être dangereuses et qu'elle était capable d'en vouloir à quelqu'un de manière assez impressionnante, elle aimait le calme. Le contraire de James en somme, et du coup une pièce où son frère ne pouvait pas la trouver était une bénédiction.

Les deux autres personnes au courant de l'existence de la pièce étaient Pandora, alias Dora, la meilleure amie de Ania, et Rabastan. Rabastan avait du couper les ponts avec ses amis de première année à cause de sa famille et de leur lien avec Voldemort, il ne pouvait pas être vu avec des gens que son frère, Rodolphus considérait inférieur, son frère ou la femme de ce dernier Bellatrix d'ailleurs. Les autres avaient compris, plus ou moins, mais ils avaient aussi été blessé, disant qu'il devrait faire comme il voulait. Seule Ania ne lui avait pas tourné le dos, Dora aussi mais ils étaient moins proches, mais comme elle comprenait un peu la situation, elle lui avait proposé qu'ils se voient régulièrement mais discrètement. Comme ça elle pouvait passer du temps avec un de ses meilleurs amis, sans le mettre en danger ou en situation difficile avec sa famille, et Rabastan de son côté pouvait souffler et se détendre complètement. Chose qui lui était devenue difficile au fil des années, vu qu'il était observé partout afin de s'assurer qu'il se comporte comme quelqu'un de son rang. 

Il parlait à Ania de tout, de ses projets, de ses rêves, particulièrement celui de parcourir le monde à la recherche des différents sites qui ont marqué l'histoire mais dont la localisation a été perdu, Atlantis par exemple, une chose que ses parents ne le laisseront malheureusement pas faire, puisque c'était un travail et que le seul emploi que quelqu'un tel que lui, un Lestranges, pouvait faire était de la politique. Il lui parlait aussi de ses craintes, d'être forcé de servir Voldemort, un sort qui paraissait de plus en plus certain, ou d'être forcé d'épouser quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Ania essayait de le convaincre de venir vivre chez elle, disant que ses parents l'accueilleraient volontiers, et elle savait qu'elle avait raison, pour eux tout ami de leurs enfants étaient les bienvenus, et elle était sûre que si ils étaient au courant de la situation du jeune Lestranges, ils l'accepteraient à bras ouverts. Mais il refusait, il aimait trop sa mère pour la laisser, même chose avec son père, c'était vrai que ce n'était pas toujours facile, mais il aimait ses parents, avec son frère c'était plus compliqué. Et il était fier de son nom, de l'histoire de sa famille, il ne voulait pas tourner le dos à tout ça et mettre les siens en danger, parce que si il fuyait de la sorte il était sur que Voldemort se vengerait sur sa famille. Bellatrix avait été claire, il voulait les deux fils Lestranges. 

 

Anastasia Potter n'était donc pas une jeune fille avec beaucoup de temps libre, entre ses cours, le quidditch, James avait été fait capitaine cette année, même si c'était celle de ses BUSES, et il était un capitaine exigent et matinal, pour la plus grande horreur de l'équipe, même Sirius qui était lui aussi un fanatique du jeu trouvait qu'il en faisait trop. Ses cours avec Poppy, ses cours supplémentaires de runes, les soirées dans le club de Slug, elle était assez occupée, et c'était sans compter ses amis qu'elle ne négligeait pas. Une chose pour laquelle elle trouvait toujours du temps c'était la semaine de la pleine lune, elle se rendait aussi disponible que possible pour Remus qui aimait être près d'elle dans ces moments là, vu que le loup était plus fort à l'approche de la pleine lune et que Ania le calmait, mais en plus elle venait le chercher à la cabane hurlante le lendemain matin. C'était une nouveauté de cette année, auparavant elle se contentait d'aider Poppy à l'infirmerie et de lui amener ses nourritures favorites, mais avec le succès des garçons à être des animagus, elle ne voulait pas que l'infirmière l'apprenne. Du coup elle s'était portée volontaire, elle allait chercher Remus, lui donner les premières potions pour l'aider, réveiller les garçons et aidée d'eux, emmenait le jeune loup garou à l'infirmerie. C'était tout une organisation, mais Remus se portait mieux après la pleine lune maintenant que Lunard avait une meute lors de sa transformation. 

Une chose qui l'embêtait profondément en revanche, était le comportement des maraudeurs. Qu'ils ne s'entendent pas avec Severus était quelque chose qu'elle avait accepté, il y avait des gens que tu n'appréciais pas, elle par exemple ne pouvait pas supporter Grace Flint, une serpentard qui la détestait et c'était parfaitement réciproque, Ania était prudente quand elle était autour d'elle, parce que la sorcière de son année, était vicieuse dans ses attaques envers l'héritière Potter. 

Elle savait donc qu'espérer que Severus et les maraudeurs était idiot, elle ne pensait pas dans tout les cas que ça ne se fasse facilement, et elle n'avait aucune envie de tenter elle même cette action, elle avait essayé au début de son amitié avec le serpentard, quand l'inimitié entre eux n'était pas aussi grande, mais elle avait abandonné rapidement. Néanmoins leur attitude respective l'inquiétait, ils allaient tous les trois, parce que c'était surtout entre Sirius, James et Severus, avec parfois Peter, mais ils allaient tous les trois très loin dernièrement. Tentant de s'humilier, de se blesser mutuellement bien plus qu'auparavant.

Mais ce n'était pas que leur relation qui l'inquiétait, les choses empiraient dehors, en conséquence de quoi elles empiraient aussi à Poudlard même, les attaques se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes, autant dehors par les mangemorts, que dedans. Ania avait du soigner plusieurs élèves qui ne se rappelaient pas ce qui leur étaient arrivés, ou qui leur avait fait du mal, elle avait des soupçons, le comportement de certains serpentards était clair, et si ça ne la concernait pas suffisamment, Severus était de plus en plus avec eux. Elle faisait de son mieux pour être là pour lui, mais il était obstiné, et sa haine envers son père se portait envers tous les moldus. Elle savait que seule son amitié pour Lily Evans, qui n'était toujours pas dans son coeur avec son comportement envers James, oui il était agaçant et tout, mais elle pourrait le rejeter avec plus de délicatesse et de discrétion, elle savait donc que seul l'amitié, plutôt de l'amour en réalité, que Severus avait pour Evans, l'empêchait de sombrer totalement. Elle aidait aussi, elle le savait, mais moins. 

En réponse avec les attaques causé, possiblement, par les serpentards, les maraudeurs avaient aussi élevé le niveau, leurs blagues étaient de plus en plus cruelles et humiliantes, elle tentait de leur faire entendre raison, de leur faire comprendre que ça n'arrangeait rien au contraire, mais ils ne voulaient pas entendre. 

Finalement ce qu'elle craignait se produisit, à la fin de l'année, alors qu'elle était dans une salle de potion où ceux qui demandait la permission au Professeur Slughorn pouvait travailler et faire des potions. Elle n'était pas brillante à l'art, loin de là même, mais avec l'enseignement de Slughorn, qui était un bien meilleur professeur que Rogue, l'aide de son père, Charlus Potter ayant été un auror avait des compétences en potion, et en plus l'amitié de Rogue qui avait été ravi d'aider en échange d'aide en runes, parce que même si elle était dans l'année du dessous, son niveau était supérieur. Grâce à tout cela, Ania était compétente dans la matière, elle venait donc de finir de réaliser une potion quand Severus entra, l'air perdu et dévasté. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle, à côté d'elle, avant de mettre sa tête dans ses mains et de dire d'une voix brisée. 

"J'ai dit à Lily qu'elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe." Severus avoua 


	16. Problèmes

Les vacances craignaient. 

C'était la pensée principale dans l'esprit de James, il avait eu tellement de projets à réaliser avec sa sœur durant ces vacances, après tout au cours de l'année ils ne pouvaient pas passer autant de temps ensemble que James le souhaitait avec leurs amis, leurs études, leurs projets, non ce n'était pas possible, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble c'était vrai, bien plus que beaucoup d'autres frères et sœurs dans des années différentes, mais James adorait sa sœur et du coup il ne considérait pas ça comme suffisant. Du coup il chérissait vraiment les vacances, même si il ne pouvait pas voir ses amis autant qu'il le voudrait ou faire des blagues ou surtout voir Evans. Néanmoins ces vacances là craignaient. 

Il avait su qu'Anastasia serait absente chaque matin vu qu'elle faisait un stage à Saint Mangouste auprès du guérisseur Galo qui était son mentor en plus d'être un ami de la famille, mais ça ne l'avait pas trop dérangé vu qu'il dormait en général le matin, à part exception quand sa mère avait prévu une leçon pour lui afin qu'il sache tout ce qu'il fallait en tant qu'Héritier Potter, mais il avait pensé qu'ils passeraient leurs après midi ensemble quand même, où ils travailleraient sur des sujets qui les intéressaient, il avait une imagination débordante et il n'était pas idiot et par moment il se demandait vraiment comment elle n'était pas parti à Serdaigle, elle adorait les livres, faire des recherches, son aide avait vraiment été utile avec la carte des Maraudeurs et leur transformation en animagus par exemple. Malheureusement il y avait le soucis de Severus Rogue entre eux.

Ania avait été absolument livide en apprenant ce que lui et Sirius avaient fait, Remus et Peter avaient aussi été là bien sûr mais ils étaient restés à l'écart, et elle s'était arrangée pour leur montrer la gravité de leurs actions avec la pensine de leur père, Peter, Sirius et Remus avaient passé la première nuit du début des vacances au Manoir Potter et ils l'avaient un peu regretté cette fois, elle leur avait montré donc des souvenirs de leurs 'blagues' et d'actions de mangemorts. La comparaison avait été plus que désagréable, mais confronté aux images les quatre n'avaient pas pu nier, ils étaient plus cruels que drôles, même Remus qui était en général à l'écart n'avait pas été épargné,  _"parce qu'il a une langue et qu'il devrait être capable de l'utiliser pour plus que dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée bon sang"_. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère. Le seul répit était qu'elle n'en avait pas parlé aux parents, parce que sinon James ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'ils auraient tous les deux agi, surtout leur mère. La colère de Dorea Potter était particulièrement à craindre, mais c'était la déception qui aurait été dans les yeux de sa mère que James craignait plus. 

Cela faisait à présent trois semaines et depuis la confrontation, Ania l'avait évité au maximum, elle était sacrément douée à ça, et ne lui avait presque pas adressé la parole.

Il avait dépassé les bornes il en avait conscience, elle leur avait donné un bon coup de pied aux fesses, métaphorique quoiqu'elle n'aurait probablement pas hésité à un réel en plus, mais là elle lui manquait, c'était leur première grosse dispute et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour se faire pardonner. Ils en avaient eu bien sûr avant, mais jamais elles n'avaient duré autant. Il avait tenté de lui parler aux repas, mais la froideur qu'elle dégageait l'avait considérablement calmé. Voler sans elle n'était pas intéressant, même choses pour aller faire du cheval... sa soeur lui manquait. 

"Hey." une voix le fit sortir de ses pensées, il leva la tête vers sa porte pour voir Ania qui avait l'air un peu gênée. "J'ai toqué mais tu as pas répondu." 

"Désolé... je réfléchissais." répondit James un peu hésitant, il allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il était en train de se morfondre "Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?" il demanda ensuite avec espoir 

"J'allais aller faire des courses, je voulais faire un gâteau mais il nous manque quelques ingrédients, en plus j'ai besoin d'épices et d'encens." elle expliqua "Papa nous a dit que si on voulait quitter la maison alors on devait être ensemble." 

"J'arrive, donne moi deux minutes et j'arrive." s'empressa de dire James qui se leva d'un bond hors du lit pour attraper ses chaussures 

Très vite les deux étaient en train de marcher, le manoir Potter n'était pas trop loin d'un village de moldu, même si ils ignoraient totalement son existence, ils ne s'approchaient juste pas de la forêt, il y avait des légendes disant qu'elle était hanté ou autre, les sortilèges protégeant l'accès au manoir étaient efficaces. Leur père étant le Directeur du Département des Aurors il avait fait en sorte de renforcer de manière considérable les enchantements autour de la maison où était sa famille, néanmoins parfois ils devaient se plier à de nouvelles règles, comme actuellement. Leur père, adoptif ou non, avait un cas particulièrement difficile avec un groupe de sorcier qui menait un trafic d'être humain, plus particulièrement de sorciers, et comme à chaque fois il craignait que la situation ne retombe sur sa famille. Charlus Potter avait toujours été extrêmement prudent, mais depuis la mort de son frère et la découverte de l'existence de sa nièce à l'hôpital, après avoir vu dans quel état était Anastasia... il était encore plus protecteur. 

"Je suis désolé tu sais." dit James après un moment de marche en silence

"Je sais, mais c'est pas à moi que tu devrais présenter des excuses." soupira Ania qui ne put retenir un sourire en voyant son expression, non son frère n'était pas du tout tenté par cette idée "Je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi James mais je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire devant ton attitude." 

"Tu pouvais pas faire quelque chose d'autre ?" il demanda avec un léger sourire, il n'était pas pardonné, pas entièrement mais elle avait décidé d'arrêter son  silence et d'agir normalement avec lui, c'était déjà ça

"C'était ça ou en parler à maman." elle pointa et il pâlit, oui il ne savait pas lequel était le mieux au final, quoique sa mère l'aurait probablement bien puni, pareil pour le reste des maraudeurs.

"Je sais pas ce que je préfère." il admit 

"Recommence et tu pourras dire que tu as vécu les deux." elle avertit avec un sourire mais elle était sérieuse, il le voyait malgré l'amusement dans ses yeux 

"Oui madame." il dit de suite "Je pourrais t'aider avec le gâteau ?" 

"Volontiers, on pourra aller voler ensuite non ?" elle proposa et le reste de la marche se passa avec des idées d'activités pour les prochaines semaines , tout n'était pas parfait mais c'était un début

"Aidez moi, s'il vous plait." une voix d'enfant les fit sortir de leur discussion alors qu'ils entraient dans le village, ils se tournèrent pour voir un enfant de six ans avec des cheveux blonds et de grands yeux marrons, les larmes aux yeux 

"Salut, où sont tes parents ?" demanda de suite James en s'approchant de lui 

"Je sais pas, je les ai perdu." le jeune garçon dit en baissant la tête

"On va t'aider à les retrouver, moi c'est Anastasia et voici James, comment tu t'appelles ?" demanda Ania en s'approchant aussi 

"Lucas. Vous allez m'aider ?" il demanda avec un sourire 

"Oui, tu les as vu où pour la dernière fois ?" demanda James en lançant un regard curieux vers sa sœur, Ania était bizarre 

Tout en suivant Lucas, qui tenait la main de James, Ania regarda le petit garçon, c'était étrange mais ses émotions étaient bizarres, il était content d'avoir de l'aide, en tout cas c'était ce qu'elle supposait mais il semblait trop content, il n'y avait pas de peur ou quoique ce soit et il y avait quelque chose d'autre mais elle ne savait pas quoi, son empathie était plus puissante lorsqu'elle touchait quelqu'un et là elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le faire discrètement, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. 

"James." elle cria en voyant son frère tomber, assommé par derrière alors qu'ils marchaient dans une rue, un homme grand, musclé et avec une cicatrice sur la joue gauche venait de le faire, elle sortit sa baguette, elle avait vu celle de l'homme en face d'elle, et la pointa sur lui mais elle sentit une baguette dans son dos, à la place de 'Lucas' et l'homme en face d'elle dirigea la sienne vers la tête inconsciente de son frère. "Sebastien Rook je présume." 

"Tu es bien renseignée, pas assez prudente mais bien renseignée." il sourit d'un air mauvais, c'était l'homme que traquait leur père "Mais es tu assez renseignée ? Sais tu pourquoi ton cher papa me cherche ?" 

"Enlèvement d'enfants, prostitution forcée, plus vente de partie de corps humains au marché noir." elle admit, elle sentait ses émotions et ça lui donnait envie de vomir, il était fier de ce qu'il avait fait, il n'avait pas le moindre regret, et son sourire lorsqu'elle cita les chefs d'accusation qu'avait dit son père était satisfait. 

"Oh papa n'a pas tout dit mais c'est déjà pas mal." il sourit "L'homme derrière toi est mon associé, navré pour la supercherie mais on s'est dit que vous ne nous suivriez pas gentiment." 

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?" elle demanda en essayant de garder son calme et sa baguette stable, la vie de son frère était en danger et c'était la seule chose qui lui traversait l'esprit pour le moment, James.

"Ton papa a mis un peu trop son nez dans mes affaires, il m'a fait perdre beaucoup d'argent et pas mal de mon business, je veux une compensation. Vos vies en échange de notre argent plus un supplément pour le désagrément qu'il nous a causé, ça semble juste non ?" demanda Rooke avec un faux air innocent 

"Qu'est ce qui m'empêche de hurler ?" elle demanda son masque de femme sans émotion en place, elle n'avait jamais autant remercié Rabastan de lui avoir appris que présentement, elle refusait l'idée de lui montrer la moindre peur

"Qu'est ce qui m'empêche de tuer ton frère pour me servir de lui comme message pour dire que je suis sérieux ? J'aime pas tuer les filles, encore moins quand elles sont jolies, lui en revanche." dit Rooke en donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre de James "Alors Milady ?" 

Ania ferma les yeux, les rouvrit et regarda son frère, et elle donna sa baguette à l'homme qui était derrière elle, l'homme qui s'était fait passé pour un enfant, l'homme qui les avait conduit dans une embuscade. Il la lui prit avant de la saisir par le bras et de la forcer à transplaner, son associé faisant de même avec son frère. 

 

James ouvrit les yeux avec un grognement de douleur, il avait horriblement mal au crâne, il porta la main à l'arrière de son crâne, roulant sur le côté pour le faire et grimaça en sentant le sol froid sous lui, qu'est ce qui c'était passé ? 

"James, doucement tu as pris un sacré coup." il entendit la voix de sa sœur qui parlait doucement, ce qu'il appréciait vu qu'il avait l'impression qu'un orchestre était dans son crâne, néanmoins cette voix le poussa à ouvrir les yeux, il connaissait sa sœur par coeur, plus ou moins en tout cas, et là il entendait la panique et la souffrance. 

"Ania, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?" il demanda en ouvrant ses yeux noisettes et en s'assurant qu'elle n'était pas blessée, elle avait la marque d'une main sur son bras gauche, mais sinon elle ne semblait pas blessée 

"L'enfant n'était pas un enfant, il était un sorcier adulte sous enchantements pour nous berner et nous amener à l'écart. Il travaille avec ou pour j'en sais rien, Rooke. L'homme que papa traque. Tu étais inconscient pendant un moment, j'étais inquiète." dit Ania, en parlant plus vite que d'habitude et ses mains tremblantes, il les fixa et s'aperçut qu'elle était en fait blessée, du sang coulait de ses mains 

"Tu es blessée. Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?" il demanda avec une rage grandissante 

"Rien, j'ai fait des runes de sang pour que papa puisse nous trouver plus facilement." elle dit en continuant à bouger ses mains nerveusement 

"Ania ..." commença James avant de s'arrêter, il ne pouvait pas lui demander pourquoi elle avait peur après tout mais ça semblait trop, elle était capable de rester maîtresse d'elle même. 

"Souffrance, peur, mort, horreur, sadisme, douleur, tristesse, désespoir." elle commença à murmurer en fixant les murs et il comprit, il ne perdit pas de temps à la prendre dans ses bras, étant une empathe la cellule dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, où il était attaché même il nota la chaîne qui était accrochée entre le mur et sa cheville, Ania n'avait pas de tels liens et il ne savait pas si c'était rassurant ou non. La cellule avait probablement déjà servie et elle pouvait sentir les émotions qui émanaient de ce lieu, un cauchemar pour elle, et ça expliquait bien mieux sa réaction. 

"On va s'en sortir tu verras." il dit doucement, faisant de son mieux pour que le contact physique soit empreint d'émotions neutre ou encourageante, ça l'aiderait bien plus mais c'était un exercice un peu compliqué à faire, heureusement il avait de la pratique vu qu'il s'était entraîné avec elle pour l'aider à se calmer lorsque Poudlard était trop. En revanche il n'avait jamais du le faire lorsqu'il était lui même inquiet et effrayé. 

Pour l'aider à se calmer d'avantage, James lui parla de tout et de rien, de Lily, de sa transformation en animagus, de sa honte vis à vis de son comportement, de son inquiétude par rapport à l'avenir, de ce qu'il ferait si jamais un garçon faisait du mal à Ania. Elle écoutait sans rien dire, mais il la sentait se détendre progressivement, enfin autant que possible au vu de la situation.  Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis leur enlèvement et depuis son réveil, néanmoins il était sûr que cela faisait moins d'un jour, il avait faim mais pas énormément. En revanche il sentit son ventre se serrer lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir en dehors de leur cellule, il savait que Ania l'avait aussi entendu à la manière dont elle s'était tendue, il n'osait pas lui demander les émotions de l'homme qui arrivait, non seulement il ne voulait pas révéler le secret de sa sœur, mais il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de le savoir. Quoique ce soit il était sûr que ce n'était pas du tout positif.

"Le chef des aurors fait de la résistance. Je crois qu'on va lui donner une preuve." dit Rooke avec un mauvais sourire avant d'ouvrir la grille, pour attraper Ania tout en tenant James en joue avec sa baguette "Qu'est ce que je vais lui envoyer, je me demande..." il dit avec un dernier sourire à James qui luttait pour arracher la chaîne de sa cheville, mais il ne put rien faire pour stopper sa petite sœur d'être prise par ce sorcier... Il manqua de se briser la main, lorsqu'il frappa le mur en entendant les hurlements de douleur d'Anastasia, elle avait une trop grande tolérance à la douleur, il le savait ça inquiétait toute leur famille, alors pour qu'elle hurle ainsi. 

Ils avaient vraiment besoin d'aide, pourvu que leur père les trouve rapidement.


End file.
